


Überlieferungen aus Erebos

by Nemoralis



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Abtenteuer, Dunkelelfen, Elfen, Fantasy, Fremde Welt entdecken, Freundschaft, Gen, Handel, Magie, Unterwelt
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemoralis/pseuds/Nemoralis
Summary: Die Dunkelelfin Corva Corax ist die Matriarchin des Hauses Avis. Es läuft gut für sie und ihr Haus. Die Geschäfte laufen profitabel, ihre beiden Kinder entwickeln sich gut, ihre Gefolgsleute fähig und treu ergeben. Auf dem Heimweg von einer Geschäftsreise wurde ihre Karawane überfallen und die meisten waren niedergemetzelt worden. Nur das harte Eingreifen eines abwegigen Menschen mit leuchtendes Augen rettete den Letzten noch das Leben.Doch warum?Was will er?Was ist er?Und was ist mit Corva, der Matriarchin?Viele ihrer Gefolgsleute sind tot.Was soll sie als nächstes tun?Wie kann sie das Wohlergehen ihres Hauses und, nicht zuletzt, ihrer Kinder sichern?





	1. Kaptel I Unerwartete Gesellschaft

Kapitel I

Unerwartete Gesellschaft

 

Corva drehte sich routiniert im Sattel um und kontrollierte wie gewohnt ihre Karawane.

„Abzählen! Eins!“ schallte es von ihren kohleschwarzen Lippen. Einer nach dem anderen meldeten sich ihre Wachen und Wagenlenker, bis schließlich Claudius‘ Stimme erklang.

„Und Acht! Alle da, Herrin. Hier hinten sieht alles gut aus!“ „Gut! Vorne ist freie Bahn. Wir liegen gut in der Zeit!“

Claudius war jung, wusste aber was er tat. Corva hatte ihn vor einem Jahr frisch aus der Schule auf Anraten ihres Sohnes Garrulus angeworben und seine Worte waren akkurat. Claudius war fit, zuverlässig, loyal und nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Auch nicht aufs Gesicht, dachte Corva schelmisch bei sich.

Garrulus war dieses Jahr endlich am Ende des letzten Jahres der Kämpferschule mit all ihren Wachdiensten angekommen und würde bald bei seiner Mutter und seiner kleinen Schwester Luscinia leben. Damit war er zehn Jahre weg und konnte nur alle paar Monate mal für ein paar Stunden vorbeikommen. Andere Elfen mochten sich gerne einreden, dass zehn Jahre nicht viel sind, aber Corva zählte jetzt die Tage.

„Ein Silberling für deine Gedanken.“ Stella war auf ihrem vierbeinigen, muskulösen, breitmauligen Reitwaran neben Corvas zweibeinigen, mit dolchartigen Klauen und Zähnen bewehrten, schwarzblau schattierten Raptor eingeschwenkt.

„Stella, du kennst mich. An was könnte ich wohl denken?“ Corvas Ausdruck und Stimme waren eine Mischung von trockener Belustigung und ein Hauch von Melancholie. Stella seufzte leise mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Du denkst mit Sicherheit an deine Kinder. Wahrscheinlich an Garrulus, weil er bald aus der Schule abgeht.“ Stella hatte ihr entwaffnendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Bitte sag mir, dass ich am Verhandlungstisch schwieriger zu durchschauen bin.“

Stella lachte innerlich und verdrehte, immer noch lächelnd, die Augen.

                „Nur wenn die Händler dich seit 200 Jahren fast jeden Tag sehen, mit dir essen, reisen, trainieren und neben dir kämpfen und manchmal auch schlafen würden.“ Corva lachte leise. Sie ritten weiter durch die Tunnel ihrer unterirdischen Welt.

                „Naja, mit dem einen oder anderen…“

Stella schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

                „Corva, das ist nicht schlafen.“

Beide lachten. Corvas Raptor Efferus blieb plötzlich stehen, regte den gehörnten Kopf und schnüffelte um sich her. Stellas Megawaran Assiduus tat es ihm gleich. Die Karawane blieb abrupt stehen, ihre Mitglieder zogen ihre Waffen und sahen sich um. Jeglicher Jux und Tollerei waren abgefallen und sie suchten nicht nur nah und fern, sondern auch oben und unten wie es sich für erfahrene Durchstreifer der Sub-Terra gehörte.

                Stella brach das Schweigen als sie die Ursache der Zwangspause erspähte. „Da, rechts, 6 Meter vor uns, 4 Meter hoch, am großen Stalaktit zum kleineren hin nach rechts.“ Stella und Corva zogen ihre Seilhakenpistolen.

                „Ein Schwarzmantel, fettes Vieh noch dazu. Ich hole ihn runter und werfe ihn zu Efferus‘ und Assiduus‘ Pfoten, die wissen was mit denen zu tun ist.“

                Darauf erwiderte Corva. „Ich halte mich bereit falls da noch mehr sind, die Viecher mögen ja Gesellschaft.“ Und hielt ihre Enteraxt locker in ihrer Rechten, ihre Hakenpistole in der Linken. Ihr Dreizack lag auf halber Länge gut in Stellas Hand. Die einzelnen Teile von ihrer Plattenpanzer schabten leicht aneinander als sie routiniert ihre Hakenpistole hob, zielte und abdrückt. Das charakteristische Knarren einer sich schlagartig entspannenden  Feder krachte und ein stählerner Bolzen samt rasiermesserscharfer Spitze, breiten Widerhaken und Spinnenseideleine schoss durch die Höhle und rammte laut in den Stalaktiten rein. Corva hatte jetztihre Enteraxt gehoben, bereit alles zu entzweien was kommen könnte. Stella zog ruckartig und fest an der Leine. Eine Oktopus-artige Kreatur mit riesigen Schwimmhäuten zwischen ihren Tentakeln und mit Reihen auf Reihen von Fängen, Gift- und Säuredrüsen auf der Innenseite fiel kreischend in Richtung Corva. Efferus schlug mit seiner linken, handähnlichen, mit fingerlangen Krallen bewaffneten Vorderpfote die falsche Meeresfrucht zu Boden. Assiduus stampfte mit Präzision und Aggression zu und beide rissen das Vieh mit ihren mächtigen Mäulern auseinander und fraßen ihre jeweiligen Teile der Beute. Die kleine Harpune am Ende der Leine viel dabei Harmlos zu Boden.  Zwei weitere Schwarzmäntel starteten aus Reflex einen Angriff. Stella und Corva bereiteten dem ein jähes Ende. Ein Vieh wurde von der Karawanenführerin entzwei gespalten, während das andere von Stellas Dreizack aufgespießt wurde. Dann folgte nichts mehr.

                „Was für dumme Viecher.“ Stella gab ihrer Freundin die Hakenpistole, stieg ab und durchbohrte die beiden Reste des anderen Schwarzmantels während sich der erste immer noch am Dreizack wandte.

                „Aber gefährlich, weißt du noch als so ein Ding Tiberia auf dem Kopf gelandet ist?“ erwiderte Corva trocken. Stella hatte ihr Spatha, ein langes, breites Reiterschwert, gezogen und ging zu allen Reit- und Lasttieren und schnitt jedem ein Stück ab.

                „Kleine Stärkung, frisches Futter ist immer schwierig zu bekommen.“

Corva hatte in der Zwischenzeit Stellas Seilhakenpistole wieder eingefahren und ins Holster an Stellas Sattel gesteckt. Schließlich antwortete Stella auf Corvas Kommentar.

                „Erinnere mich bloß nicht. Seitdem trage ich immer Helm wenn mir draußen sind. Der Schaden den so ein Ding in drei Minuten anrichten kann ist unfassbar. Sie hatte schrecklichste Verätzungen und Risse. Ihr Kopf, ihr Hals, Teile ihrer Schultern und ihres Dekolletés  waren eine unkenntliche, formlose Masse. Zwei Tage musste sie durch ein Röhrchen atmen. Und das ging erst nachdem ich ein passendes Röhrchen gemacht hatte, was drei Stunden dauerte. Du musstest erst eine Tracheotomie machen und dann ihr dadurch direkt Luft einpusten, weil sie schon fast erstickt war und dann auch noch das Loch mit den Fingern offenhalten. Hätte sie schreien können, wir wären taub gewesen. Nach einer Woche in welcher wir jeden Tag all unsere Magie auf ihre Heilung verwand hatten, sah sie wieder irgendwie elfenähnlich aus und hatte aufgehört mit Schreien und Weinen.“ Stella machte kurz Pause als sie aufsattelte.

                „Dann hatten wir zwei Monate lang jeden Tag an ihr gearbeitet, damit sie nicht aussah wie die entstellte Nachgeburt eines Goblins.“ Corva kicherte kurz während die Karawane sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

                „Naja, als wir dann schon dabei waren, hatten wir Tiberia hübscher gemacht als sie ursprünglich war, was zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr schwer war. Ich frage mich aber heute noch wie ich Krasnaja überzeugen konnte für uns Modell zu stehen. Ich meine die Lichtelfe hasst die Dunkelelfen, sie hasst unser Volk. Aber das war mir damals egal und heute genauso. Naja, wir brauchten sie auch ‚nur‘ um eine Art Grundschablone für die Augen-, Nasen- und Lippenform zu entwickeln. Tiberias Schädel hat nun mal eine etwas breitere Grundform und breiteres Kinn und Krasnajas Gesicht darauf zu kopieren hätte nicht als eine Horrorgestalt hervorgebracht. Erinnere mich bitte daran, Krasnaja ein Geschenk mitzubringen wenn ich mal wieder Ferrus besuche, denn das Resultat kann sich aber richtig zeigen lassen.“

                Stella lachte verschmitzt.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“

„Und ob ich die habe. Ich übertreibe nicht einmal hemmungslos wenn ich behaupte dass sie in jeder Schenke, Taverne oder Gasthaus eine andere Liebschaft hat. Ich schwöre irgendwann wird es absurd wenn sie jeden Morgen eine andere Kellnerin oder was auch immer zwischen ihren Brüsten liegen hat, die wir ihr übrigens auch noch verschönert hatten, wenn ich euch alle wecken komme.“

                „Oh, Corva. Das sagst du nur weil du keine Frauen magst.“

                „Stella, ich habe dir die Hand gehalten, dir tief in die Augen geschaut und dich eine halbe Ewigkeit geküsst, damit du nicht vor Ekel aus dem Bett gesprungen bist als dein Sohn gezeugt wurde. Dazu braucht Frau immer noch einen Mann und das mehr als das eine Mal, weil wir das über ein halbes Jahr hinweg immer wieder machen mussten bis du endlich schwanger warst.“

                Stella antwortete etwas kleinlaut

                „Dafür bin ich dir in alle Ewigkeit dankbar. Corva ich…“

                „Wir werden verfolgt.“ Tiberia sprach genau so leise und unmerklich wie sie zwischen die beiden geritten war.

                „Claudius hatte es bemerkt, ich habe jeden gewarnt. Es sind Schagolle, wir werden wahrscheinlich bald in einen Hinterhalt fahren. Es werden viele sein, Schagolle sind stark und gute Pircher, aber im Kern sind die Schakalfratzen Feiglinge.“

                „Wir drehen den Hinterhalt Sekunden ehe er beginnt. Mal schauen wie mutig das Vieh ist wenn die ersten vier oder fünf in genauso vielen Sekunden verreckt sind. Wenn wir sofort halten werden wir eingekesselt, wenn wir davonjagen, rasen wir höchstwahrscheinlich in eine Barrikade. Einwände oder Ideen?“

                Tiberia und Corva schüttelten kaum merklich verneinend die Köpfe. Es war die Karawanenführerin die jetzt sprach.

                „In Ordnung, noch ungefähr ein Kilometer und wir erreichen eine größere Höhle, da wird es passieren, wenn es passiert. Bleibt ruhig bis dahin und bereitet euch vor als sei es das Normalste der Welt.“

                Tiberia ließ sich gemächlich zurückfallen und schnürte den hohen Kragen ihrer Lederrüstung zu die im krassen Gegensatz zu Stellas und Corvas schweren Plattenpanzern stand. Corva lockerte die Trageschleife ihres Bec-de-Corbeau, ihren mächtigen Kriegshammer mit spitzem und scharfem Haken, ihrer Enteraxt sehr ähnlich nur mit gezahntem Hammerkopf statt Axtblatt.

                „Stella, es ist möglich dass eine von uns nicht überlebt.“

Corva sah ihre Freundin sehr ernst an.

                „Willst du mir noch etwas sagen?“

Stella schaute schweigend zum Boden. Corva sprach schrecklich leise.

                „Stella, ich… es tut mir Leid dass ich dich nicht auf die Art lieben kann wie du es dir wünschst.“

Stella stand im Sattel auf, drehte sanft mit beiden Händen Corvas Gesicht zu sich und küsste innig ihre kohleschwarzen Lippen mit ihren aschgrauen und sah ihr dabei tief in ihre traumhaften magentafarbenden Augen die einen so starken Kontrast zu Stellas Opalen bildeten. Corva wehrte sich nicht, erwiderte sogar. Schließlich lösten sie sich.

                „Achte auf Santiago.“

                „Achte auf Garrulus und Luscinia.“

Es blieben noch hundert Meter, Corva konnte bereits Fackeln am Ende des Tunnels sehen. „Was für Narren.“ Dachte sie genervt.

                „Stella, auf den letzten zehn Metern sprinten wir rein und töten was wir nur können. Kein Ergeben, kein Rückzug.“

                Bald waren die letzten Meter erreicht. „Kein Zögern, Keine Gefangenen!“ brüllte Stella, Assiduus und Efferus galoppierten aus der Dunkelheit in den Lichtkegel, Claudius und Tiberia  auf den eigenen Megawaranen nur Meter hinterher. Die Wagenfahrer Quinta, Sextus, Septima und Octavius nahmen volle Fahrt auf um schnell auf der offenen Fläche einen Verteidigungskreis zu bilden. Jetzt schmetterten alle gemeinsam den Schlachtruf ihres Hauses, des Hauses Avis.

                „TOT ODER FREIHEIT!“

***

Eine Gruppe abwegiger Gestalten reiste nicht unweit des Gefechtes.

                „Vernehmt ihr das auch? Stahl auf Stahl und Schreie von Schmerz und Zorn in verschiedenen Stimmen und Zungen.“

                „Ja, die Nähe zu Antrum ist ausschlaggebend. Eine Gelegenheit auf unser Ziel. Wer ist bereit?“

                „Ich werde gehen, mein Antrieb setzte das Vorhaben in die Welt und Bewegung. Ich muss die Gefahr tragen und die Gelegenheit ergreifen.“

                „Dann werden wir die Last mittragen bis die erste Verknüpfung gelungen ist. Rasch, Freunde und Mitstreiter, lasst uns kühn und listig sein.“

                Mit dem Gespür von Bluthunden fand die Gruppe das Gefecht. Eine kleine Karawane Dunkelelfen war von fast zwei Hundertschaften eingekesselt die aus Goblins, Schagollen und Ogern bestand. Die Dunkelelfen hatten bereits kühn viele Feinde aller Art niedergestreckt doch waren ihre Verluste bereits die Hälfte. Ein besonders großer und mächtig gerüsteter Oger trieb die Horde an, die bereits ein Fünftel ihrer Masse an die Karawanengarde verloren hatte. Seine Macht musste stattlich sein, nur die Angst vor einem Schicksal schlimmer als das der Klingen der Dunkelelfen konnte solch feige Wesen wie Schagolle und Goblins in einem solch unvorteilhaften Gefecht halten.

                „Der führende Oger und seine persönliche Ogerbande müssen…“

Der Befehlshaber der Horde setzte arkane Mächte ein welche von der Dunkelelfenstreiterin hoch zu Raptor mit Mühe durch göttliche Magie abgewehrt wurde. Die Gruppe starrte überrascht hinunter.

                „ …sterben.“ beendete der Erste

                „Sterben.“ widerholte der Zweite.

                „Sterben“ unterstrich der Dritte.

Die anderen schwiegen und sahen den Ersten an.

                „Es ist meine Bürde, lasst den Tod von der Ferne hageln und lasst euch nicht erspähen. Ich gehe hinein und rette alle die ich retten kann.“

                Alle nickten, der Erste hob seinen aus riesigen Schuppen bestehenden Schild, seinen von eisigem Hauch und Glanz umhüllten Speer und rannte todesmutig in den Höhlenkessel in die Horde der Räuber. Seine Begleiter schossen auf die Horde ein, der Mann begann im Rennen göttliche Magie zu kanalisieren. Seine Hände, immer noch Speer und Schild haltend, formten einen Kelch in Richtung Meute. Er brüllte Worte in der Sprache seiner himmlischen Herrin, fingerdicke Adern aus blauem Licht glitten netzartig, hell und geschwind aus seinem ganzen Körper sich im Kelch seiner Hände sammelnd. Ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte dieses Licht, diese unbändige Kraft in der Schale seiner Hände geruht, dann, mit zwanzigtausend Ampere Intensität, einhundert Millionen Volt Spannung und einer Geschwindigkeit von einhunderttausend Kilometern pro Sekunde, schoss ein gleißender Blitz durch die schwach fackelerhellte Schwärze der Sub-Terra auf den nahesten Ogerkrieger.

***

                Der Ogermagier fluchte guttural als Corva seine Eiswelle konterkantierte. Die Karawanenführerin wusste scherzhaft genau dass es ihre letzte verbleibende Magie war die die Eiswelle in einen impotenten Funkenregen arkaner Restenergie verwandelte. Sie sprang hammerschwingend von Efferus‘ Rücken auf einen der beiden Gobline die Stella auf Assiduus bedrängten während jene versuchte die Schattenmagie der Spinnengöttin der Dunkelelfen zu weben. Assiduus, mit einer Geschwindigkeit die seine 1300 Kilogramm Lügen strafte, zerfetzte zornig einen Schagollkrieger der sich zu nahe an den gepanzerten Megawaran ran wagte. Noch während Corva mit ihrem Sprung dem einem Goblin das Genick brach, zerschmetterte die den Schädel des anderen der einer überreifen Melone unter dem Druck ihres Bec-de-Corbeau einfach platzte. Efferus raste von Corvas Gewicht befreit mit aller Kraft einem Ogerkrieger in den Rücken der die Gelegenheit von Corvas gedrehtem Rücken ausnutzen wollte. Die dolchlangen Klauen drangen tief in den Rücken des riesenartigen Viehs ein als der Raptor Imperiale denselben hochkletterte. Der Oger jaulte, schüttelte sich und versuchte Efferus zu greifen. Corvas mächtiges Reittier stand aber schon auf sein Schultern, biss mit einer Gewalt zu wie nur ein Prädator im Blutrausch es kann, sprang vom Körper des Hünen nach vorne, immer noch festgebissen, und sägte im Schwung seiner Beute Nacken und Hals bis zu den Wirbeln in einer Blutfontäne auf. Als der Oger fiel brach der über 100kg schwere Raptor ihm mit einem brutalen Tritt seiner gewaltigen, krallenbewehrten Hinterläufe den Rest des Genicks, ehe Efferus seinen Blutrausch in einem markerschütternden Schrei hinausbrüllte.

                Stellas Zauber war vollendet und ein armdicker Feuerstrahl schoss aus ihrer Hand und verbrannte dem mächtigen Ogermagier die Rechte Hälfte seines Gesichtes, inklusive Auge, bis auf den Schädel. Der Ogermagier brüllte seinen Schmerz hinaus und schmiss im Zorn einen Speer samt Goblin auf Assiduus‘ Reiterin. Stellas Rippen brachen durch ihren stählernen Brustpanzer hindurch und sie fiel qualvoll langsam, mit sengender Pein erfüllt, um Luft ringend, aus Assiduus‘ Sattel. Ihr Megawaran war alsbald vom Berserkerzorn erfüllt zwischen sie und die Räuberhorde getreten und zerschmetterte ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst alle was versuchte ihr nahe zu kommen. Stella sah ohnmächtig zu wie Tiberia von einem Schagoll mit rostigem Speer auf Bauchhöhe seitlich durchbohrt wurde und wie Corva mit Mühe und Not einen brutalen Abwärtshieb des riesigen Schwertes des hasserfüllten Räuberanführers mit Hammer und Axt ablenkte. Efferus fetzte sich durch eine Gruppe aus Goblin und Schagoll, doch konnte er seine Reiterin nicht beschützen als der verheerende Steinwurf eines Ogerräubers sie heftig in die Seite traf und ihr mehrere Rippen durch die Rüstung brach. Corvas Welt wurde still, sie sah wie Stella versuchte zu Tiberia zu kriechen, wie Tiberia vergeltend ihre Seilhakenpistole durch den Schädel ihres Angreifers schoss, Assiduus zornige Prankenhiebe waren langsam, selbst der atemberaubend schnelle Efferus schien schleichend langsam. Quinta, Sextus und Septima lagen mit groben Pfeilen bespickt regungslos auf der kalten, schmutzigen und blutübergossenen Erde. Der hünenhafte Octavius schnitt gerade einen schakalfratzigen Schagoll vom Becken durchs Brustbein bis zum rechten Schlüsselbein auf ehe eine Ogerhellebarde ihm vom Nacken durchs Schulterblatt hin spaltete.

                Schließlich schaute Corva auf den branntgesichtigen Ogermagier der, von zwei Ogerkriegern und vielen Goblins flankiert, langsam auf die Dunkelelfe zuschritt.

                „Du spitzohrige Assel hast mich genug gekostet!“ grunzte er guttural, speichelsprühend und hasserfüllt während er sein übergroßes, brachiales  Schwert zum Todeshieb ausholte.

                Corva konnte nur gerade so noch stehen, 236 gelebte Jahre zogen vor ihren Augen vorbei. Wie Ferrus sie rettete als sie siebzehn war. Wie Corva und Stella sich das erste Mal in der Klerikerschule getroffen hatten. Wie ihr Vater Corvus sich opferte um sie vor Latrodectas Rache zu bewahren. Wie Corva zusammen mit Stella ihr Haus, das Haus Avis, gründeten. Wie Garrulus zur Welt, wie sie Santiago auf die Welt half, wie sie fast bei Luscinias Geburt starb. Stellas Kuss noch vor zehn Minuten…

                Corva hob ihren Blick und Waffen, bereit ihren Mörder mit in den Tod zu reißen. Das Schwert begann sich zu senken, sie holte mit Hammer und Axt aus. Dann, ein gleißendes Licht! Der Ogerkrieger zur linken Flanke des Ogermagiers explodierte und ein Blitz sprang durch all die um ihn rum waren. Alle kleineren Wesen verkohlten, der andere Ogerkrieger war halbverkohlt, dem Ogermagier fehlte der linke Arm.

                Eine 1,90 Meter große, in riesigen Schuppen gepanzerte Figur mit Schild und leicht bläulich leuchtendem Speer, rammte denselben durch drei Schagolle ohne stehen zu bleiben, zerschmetterte einen zu groß geratenen Goblin mit dem Schild, zog, immer noch rennend, einen matt rötlich leuchtenden Säbel, sprang über einen schwerfälligen, improvisierten Hieb des Ogermagiers (der immer noch stand), rammte demselben jenen Säbel durchs Hirn, ließ Schild und Säbel los, und noch ehe seine Füße den Boden berührten, führte das halbe Dutzend Handzeichen für einen Zauberspruch aus und schuf zwei Feuerozeane die sich aus seinen Händen ergossen. Dutzende der Räuber waren im Sekundenbruchteil eingeäschert.

                Der Rest der Meute lief vom Schock des Angriffes vollkommen überwältigt davon. Der Mann erhob sich von seinem rechten Knie. Er nahm seinen geschuppten, korinthischen Helm ab. Ein patrizisches Gesicht mit langem, weißem, bezopften, silbrig-glänzendem Haar und Vollbart kam hervor. Golden leuchtende Augen wurden von ebenfalls golden leuchtenden, schnörkeligen Tätowierungen eingerahmt die bis zu seinem Kinn gingen und teils durch den Bart leuchteten.

 

Corva versuchte auszuholen.

 

„Tot… oder… Freiheit“

 

Hauchte sie und versuchte zuzuschlagen.

 

Der Fremde fing beide Waffen nach ihren Händen greifen ab. Corva verließ röchelnd die letzte Kraft, völlig am Ende fiel sie nach vorne wo der Fremde sie mitfühlend auffing. Corvas Waffen fielen scheppernd zu Boden gefolgt von ihren Knien. Da hatte er begriffen.

                „Erlösung.“

Flüsterte er ihr zu als er sie, ihren Kopf stützend, vorsichtig hinlegte. Sie verlor schleichend das Bewusstsein, sicher dass der Anblick des patrizischen, silbermähnigen Fremden ihr Letzter sein würde.

***

Jeder Atemzug brannte vor Schmerz, ihre Lider schwer wie Blei, ihre Glieder schwer wie Berge.

                „Bin ich tot?“ dachte sie.

Ihre Brust lastete so schwer als säße ein Oger auf ihr.

                „Oger…“

Ihr Lebensfunke war wieder entfacht.

                „Oger“ flüsterte sie leise, der Zorn in ihr aufkeimend, ihre Hände zu ballen versuchend. Irgendwas hielt ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Der Zorn flammte sie an. Sie kämpfte gegen die Schwere ihrer Lider, mit der Sturheit von Stellas Megawaran öffnete Corva schließlich die Augen. Nur ein wenig, aber mehr als genug. Sie sah wo sie war. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, zugedeckt in einem Fell, ihre Rüstung und Waffen lagen nicht weit von ihren Füssen. Sie trug nur noch die dünne Seidenhose und den langärmeligen Mieder. Als sie langsam ihren linken Armhochzog um nach der Quelle ihres Schmerzes zu fühlen, merkte sie, dass ihr Mieder hochgezogen, ihre Brüste nur knapp bedeckend und verknotet war damit er oben blieb. Die schmerzenden Stellen, also die unteren hintern Rippen, waren dick mit fettiger Salbe eingeschmiert.

                „Corva!“ kam es leise von ihrer Rechten. Erst jetzt sah Corva dass sie und Stella V-artig, praktisch Ohr an Ohr, Nebeneinander lagen und dass Stella es war die ihr Handgelenk hielt. Corva öffnete Rechte und Stellas Hand glitt in die ihre.

                „Ich dachte ihr wärt alle tot.“ Corva weinte schwach leichte leise Tränen der Erleichterung.

„Ich auch, Corva. Tiberia liegt neben mir.“

                „Und Claudius? Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen.“

„Es tut mir Leid, Claudius starb als der alleine den Tunnel blockierte aus dem wir gekommen waren. Er hat alleine mindestens zwanzig Schagolle aufgehalten und zwölf davon getötet. Ich wusste nicht dass er so unglaublich schnell und geschickt war. Es waren nicht einmal die Schagolle die ihn niedermachten, sondern ein Stein von diesem einen Oger der auch dich erwischt hat. Der Fremde konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun. Nur du, ich und Tiberia leben noch.“

                „Der Fremde? Der, der den Ogermagier getötet hat?“

„Ja, er muss sehr mächtig sein und beherrscht auch Heilmagie. Er sagte er müsste mehr Heilmagie vorbereiten um uns ganz zu heilen, was ich seltsam fand, weil ich dachte immer das alle Kleriker der Oberfläche ihre Zauber spontan in Heilmagie umwandeln können. Tiberia hat immer noch den Speer im Bauch stecken. Seine Magie hat nur die Blutungen fürs Erste gestoppt. Er hat meine Rippen auch schon etwas behandelt, sonst könnte ich jetzt kaum atmen, geschweige denn sprechen. Tut übrigens höllisch weh, ich hoffe du bist dankbar.“

                Corva lachte ganz kurz, ganz leise.

„Immer.“

                Corva überlegte einen Augenblick, immer noch ihre Hand in Stellas liegend.

„Warum hast du mir das Handgelenk gehalten?“

                „Es war der Fremde. Er hatte mich und dich so gelegt, dass ich deinen Atem hören und einen Puls fühlen konnte. Wäre was stehengeblieben sollte ich mich bemerkbar machen. Er hat auch einen sehr seltsamen Sprachstil. Ich kann auch nicht sagen was er ist. Diese Augen und Tätowierungen können Magie sein. Ich dachte zuerst er wäre ein Mensch, aber er hat spitze Ohren, aber auch nicht wie wir, sondern erheblich kürzere und sein Gesicht und Körperbau sind gar nicht elfisch.“

„Mich deucht der Hauch des Lebens hat deinen Leib nicht verlassen.“

Die Freundinnen hatten in ihrer Verwundung und Erschöpfung nicht gemerkt wie der Fremde zu ihnen gekommen war. Jetzt kannte Corva sehen was Stella meinte und merkte jetzt auch im Schein des naheliegenden Lagerfeuers, dass sein Harnisch tatsächlich aus riesigen, echsenähnlichen Schuppen bestand und ihnen nicht einfach nur stilistisch nachempfunden war. Die große zentrale Brustschuppe war bordeauxrot wie die meisten an seinem Torso, einige einzelne waren dunkelgrün. Ein mit ebenfalls bordeauxroten Schuppen überzogener knielanger festzusammenhängender Rock bedeckte seine Beine bis hin zu seinen Knien. Die Schuppen die seine unterarmlangen, dicken ledernen Handschuhen bedeckten , die Armteile komplett und bei seinen Händen die Außenseite der Finger und die Handrücken, waren goldgelb und schimmerten leicht metallisch, seinem Haar nicht unähnlich. Sein Helm bestand aus den gleichen goldgelben metallisch glänzenden Schuppen. Seine schweren, knieüberdeckenden Stiefel waren mit dunkelgrünen Schuppen praktisch komplett überzogen. Seinen Bauch umschnallte ein breiter Gürtel, der aus vielen netzartig zusammengeschlossenen, bronzenen Gliedern auf einem dicken ledernem Band bestand, mit einer riesigen Zentralen Schnalle, verziert mit zahlreichen Flammensymbolen verschiedener Größen und besetzt mit kleinen Edelsteinen. Jetzt wurde auch ersichtlich, dass er eine breite lederne Tasche an jeder Seite Trug und eine Dritte größere am unteren Rücken. Jene Taschen und seine Säbelscheide wurden von Bändern gehalten die unter dem breiten Gürtel verschwanden woraus Corva schloss, dass der Gürtel eine andere Funktion hatte als das Tragen von Hosen oder Lasten oder Schutz, da sie ernsthaft bezweifelte das der Gürtel besser schützt als die dicken Echsenschuppen.

„Ich bitte um Vergebung, ich habe nicht mehr von euch im Reich der Lebenden halten können. Wenigstens atmet ihr drei noch. Ich habe die sterblichen Überreste eurer Waffengeschwister eingesammelt und in ihre Schlaftücher gehüllt. Die Wagen sind fast alle heil und die Nutztiere lebendig.

„Wann sind wir reisefest?“ fragte Stella leise.

„Morgen. Ihr werdet nicht völlig geheilt sein und ich will noch nicht zu extremeren Mitteln greifen. Die schöne Frau in Leder wird viel länger brauchen bis sie stolz ihr Antlitz zeigen kann, aber ich werde morgen den Speer entfernen können und sie wird mit uns reisen können.“

                „<<Uns>>? Du willst mit uns kommen?“ kam es misstrauisch von Stella.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich bürde mir nicht die Last auf euch im Diesseits zu halten ohne zu sichern dass ihr euer trautes Eigenheim unversehrt erreicht.“ Der Fremde schmunzelte als die drei Frauen leise lachten.

„Tiberia ist wach?“ kam es überrascht von Corva.

„Selbstverständlich. Deine Mitstreiterin hätte sonst nicht nur über dich gewacht. Sie spricht nicht weil ihr atmen allein mehr Qual bereitet als euch sprechen. Ich denke ihr Diaphragma wurde verletzt.“

                „Diaphragma?“ kam es von Stella.

„Verzeihung.“ Er überlegte einen Augenblick „Muskeln und Sehnen Ganzes zwischen Pulmo“ er deutete auf seine Brust „und Abdomen.“ Er deutete auf seinen Bauch „notwendig zum Atmen und Sprechen.“

                „Ah, das Praecordium beziehungsweise das Zwerchfell wie es der Volksmund bezeichnet.“ Sprach Stella verstehend.

„Das Zwerchfell.“ Widerholte der Fremde.

Schließlich stellte Corva eine von vielen Fragen die ihr auf der Zunge lagen.

                „Fremder, woher kannst du unsere Sprache?“ Corvas Tonfall war erst. Stella war unüberrascht und achtete genau auf die Reaktion des Fremden. Selbst Tiberia blickte auf ihren Retter.

                Er zog ein kleines Obsidianplättchen hinten aus seinem Gürtel. Der schwarze Stein war in Bronze eingerahmt, mehrere gezahnte Ringe waren in der Mitte und als er das fingerdicke Objekt umdrehte war eine bronzene Klammer zu sehen.

„Allzweckübersetzer.“ Er steckte das Utensil hinten an seinen Gürtel. „Selbstlernend, aber muss den Zungen ausgesetzt werden um zu lernen.“ Die Elfinnen wirkten erleichtert.

                Er atmete einmal tief ein und stand schließlich auf. Während des ganzen Gesprächs hatte er sein entwaffnendes Schmunzeln nicht abgelegt.

                „Warte“ sprachen Corva und Stella gemeinsam.

„Jede noch eine Frage, Scheiterhaufen für gefallene Feinde errichten sich nicht von selbst.“

                „Warum hast du uns geholfen?“ Es war Stella die zuerst sprach.

„Weil ihr interessant aussaht.“ Antwortete der Fremde in einem leicht mokierenden Ton. Die genervten Gesichtsausdrücke der Elfenfrauen sprachen für sich.

„Ich habe eine Frage an euch.“

Die Elfinnen waren still, verunsichert.

„Wer seit ihr?“

                Corva und Stella sahen sich einen Augenblick schweigend an, schließlich sprach die Karawanenführerin.

                „Ich bin Corva Corax, Gründerin und Matriarchin des Hauses Avis.“

                „Ich bin Stella Campus, Mitgründerin, Corvas Leutnant und Herrin der Truppen des Hauses Avis. Sie ist Tiberia Iacomus und Echsenreiterin für unser Haus.“

Der Fremde nickte verstehend. Als er sich umdrehen wollte fragte Corva

„Wer bist du?“

 

„Nennt mich…“

überlegend pausierte der Fremde einen Augenblick

„ …Platinius.“


	2. Kapitel II Heimweg

Kapitel II

Heimweg

 

Langsam rumpelte die Karawane durch die Eingeweide der Sub-Terra Richtung Antrum.

„Bitte sprich ehrenwerte Corva, wohin nun?“

Assiduus zog nur widerwillig und von Platinius‘ Hand direkt am Kragen des ungewohnten Zuggeschirrs geführt, die ungewohnte Last des Leitwagens, dessen Zugwaran bei Hinterhalt starb. Corva blickte auf die Karte im tänzelnden Licht ihrer Laterne, auf der Fahrerbank des Leitwagens sitzend. Stella lag hinten auf den Säcken mit Handelswaren neben Tiberia die getröstet und beobachtet werden musste nachdem sie fast verblutet war als die drei ihr den kruden Speer aus dem Unterleib gezogen hatten. Das Schwierigste jedoch war zuerst die inneren Verletzungen zu schließen und erst dann die äußeren damit wenn das meiste Blut welches in ihre Bauchhöhle gelaufen war auch durch ihre äußeren Wunden abfließen konnte. Das neue Gewebe war noch sehr fragil und die kleinste Belastung könnte ihre Wunden, innere wie äußere, erneut aufreißen.

„Wir müssen rechts.“ Ihre Rippen schmerzten noch sichtlich als Corva mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den zu nehmenden Gang deutete. Stellas und ihre Rüstung waren zu beschädigt um getragen zu werden und sie fühlte sich nackt und verwundbar fernab von Zuhause.

„Ist das der sicherere Weg oder der schnellere?“ fragte Platinius

                „Beides, die schnellsten und damit wichtigsten Wege und Straßen bekommen typischerweise die meiste Pflege und Patrouillen, gerade weil sie das sind und somit auch am Sichersten sind.“

                Platinius überlegte einen Augenblick und als er begriff, tanzte kurz eine leichte, nach innen gerichtete Verärgerung über sein patrizisches Gesicht.

„Verzeihung ehrenwerte Corva, ich hätte das besser wissen müssen.“ Antwortete Platinius etwas trocken, aber freundlich.

                „Nonsens, woher solltest du auch wissen dass das hier ein typischer Fall ist und dass du fragst zeigt nur dass du überlegst und vorausplanst.“

                Platinius lachte leise und kurz, während er an der Karawane durch den Tunnel führte.

„Ehrenwerte Corva, euer Haus, Avis, ist es groß? Ist es mächtig?“

                „Lass die Schmeicheleien, Platinius. Du hast Tiberia, Stella und mich gerettet. Du hast die eigentliche Karawane gerettet und du hilfst uns noch nach Hause. Warum auch immer du hier bist oder wer du wirklich bist sind einerlei. Deine Taten haben bewiesen dass du, zumindest fürs erste, uns nicht schaden willst und dass wir bereits weit über irgendwelche Formalitäten und Schmeicheleien hinaus sind. Ich bin nicht die Matriarchin eines der Großen Häuser dessen Ego gepflegt und selbst wenn werde ich das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass die sich eher vor dir in Acht nehmen sollten als umgekehrt. Also bitte ich dich, Platinius, nenn mich einfach Corva.“ Leichte Verärgerung, Erleichterung und ein wenig Zuneigung waren das Gemisch ihrer Stimme.

                „Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, nein. Mein Haus ist eines der Kleinsten und jetzt erheblich kleiner, denn ich habe ein besseres Drittel meiner Truppen verloren. Aber dass mein Haus weder groß noch mächtig ist, hättest du leicht daran ablesen können, dass die Herrin meiner Truppen und ich selbst diese kleine Karawane führen. Wahrscheinlich hast du das auch und fragst aus einem anderen Grund.“

                Der Stress lastete sichtlich auf der Frau, sie streichelte geistesabwesend Efferus, der neben seiner wagenfahrenden Reiterin hinkte.

                Platinius hörte der Tirade geduldig schmunzelnd.

„Ehrenwe…, Corva.“ Begann er schließlich ruhig wie beruhigend.

„Selbstverständlich konnte ich das erahnen, doch wollte ich es aus deinem Munde hören um Gewissheit zu erringen. Um zu erkunden wie du denkst, fühlst und handelst. Um dir etwas von der Last zu nehmen. Und um dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten.“

                Corva blinzelte Platinius an und überlegte einen Augenblick.

                „Stellst du deine Fragen immer so?“ kam es leicht verdutzt. Platinius schaukelte, mit leicht verdrehten Augen, immer noch schmunzelnd, den Kopf ein wenig.

„Wenn ich kann, wenn ich denke es ist wichtig, wenn ich mehr herauskitzeln will, wenn ich manche Leute etwas necken will. Also, eigentlich ziemlich häufig.“

                Alle vier mussten kurz lachen.

Schließlich fragte die Matriarchin amüsiert wie neugierig.

                „Welchen Gefallen brauchst du denn? Ich bin dir sehr viel schuldig und so wie ich dich jetzt einschätze wirst du uns nicht ausnutzen. Ich frage mich nur ernsthaft was wir überhaupt für dich tun könnten.“

                Platinius lachte kurz.

„Überraschend viel, ich weiß praktisch nichts über euer Volk oder eure Stadt. Antrum, richtig? Um was ich euch also bitte ist Unterschlupf, Führung um mich vor den Gefahren der großen… Metropole… zu schützen und um Arbeit, denn dieser Mann leistet immer seinen Beitrag und trägt sein eigenes Gewicht.“

                Stella, die hinten neben Tiberia saß, und Corva sahen sich still an, beide dachten das Gleiche. ‚Wohl eher um die Stadt vor dir zu schützen.‘

                „Platinius, ich denke nicht dass ich dich überhaupt angemessen bezahlen könnte selbst wenn ich alles zu Geld machen könnte was ich besäße. Du bist etwas… überqualifiziert… für mein Haus.“

„Corva, deine Worte schmeicheln mir, so versichere ich dir ich handele nicht der Schätze wegen und, mit Ehrlichkeit, ihr seid mir bereits so genehm, ich will es mir nicht auflasten woanders diese Hilfe zu holen. Außerdem sagest du selbst, ihr seid geschwächt. Wollt ihr wirklich mein Angebot ablehnen?“

                „Dein Angebot kommt nur so… gelegen.“ Corva blieb misstrauisch. Die Welt der Dunkelelfen war eine der Täuschung und Intrigen, und des Blutes.

                „Wir argumentieren im Kreis.“ Sprach Stella ebenfalls misstrauisch und frustriert. Tiberia flüsterte schwach in ihr Ohr. Stella sah Corva verdutzt an.

                „Was ist? Was hat sie gesagt?“ Corvas Stimme und Gesicht verrieten Frustration, Sorge und Neugierde. Platinius schaute nach hinten.

                „Sie hat gefragt was er alles kann.“ Kam es verblüfft von Stellas Lippen. Corva sah erst Stella, dann Tiberia verdutzt an.

                „Das ist eine verdammt gute Frage. Platinius, was kannst du eigentlich alles, also konkret jetzt.“

                Nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung musste er lauthals lachen. Die Frauen konnten nicht mehr und mussten mitlachen. Schließlich sprach er.

„Mein Respekt an die Reiterin, ihr betörendes Haupt versteckt Weisheit und Einsicht.“

                Stella musste kichern.

                „Tut mir Leid, du kannst es nicht sehen, aber als Tiberia hörte was du gesagt hast, ist ihr Gesicht förmlich aufgeleuchtet. Sie hörte so etwas nicht so oft.“ Sie räusperte sich kurz verlegen.

„Bitte rede weiter.“

                Platinius‘ Gesicht drückten trockene Belustigung und sanfte Abmahnung aus.

„Ich meistere göttliche Magie. Ich heile, verbrenne und elektrifiziere, das habt ihr bereits erspähen können. Die Elemente sind mir Untertan, Macht über Wasser, Eis, Licht, Stein, Wind, Bestien, Vögel Fische, Insekten, Pflanzen, Pilze und Krankheiten sind mir gegeben. Oder besser gesagt errungen. Euch Klerikerinnen nicht unähnlich musste auch ich die Magie deiner Herrin erlernen, üben und stärken. Das alles ist eurer  Macht nicht unähnlich.“

                Platinius schaute nach vorne in den Gang während er Assiduus über dessen dicken, störrischen Schädel streichelte und durch den Gang führte. Die Stimme des silberhaarigen, goldäugigen Fremden war sehr ernst geworden und verbat jede Unterbrechung.

„Und doch habt ihr Fähigkeiten die ich nicht erlernen kann. Ihr könnt die Untoten beherrschen, vertreiben oder gar vernichten, einfach nur weil ihr die Macht eurer Göttin auf diese Weise kanalisieren könnt. Ihr könnt eure vorbereitete Magie spontan in Schattenmagie umwandeln oder zumindest lautet so die Nachrede der Völker die im Licht des Feuerorbes tanzen. Entspricht dem Wahrheit?“

                „Naja, meistens, aber nicht immer. Corva hier ist eine der wenigen Klerikerinnen, die spontan in Heilmagie umwandeln können. Ich selbst verwandele auch in Schattenmagie. Wir wissen nicht woher das kommt, aber wir denken, es ist schlussendlich eine Mischung aus Genetik, Zufall und Kerncharaktereigenschaften. Der Rest ist langatmige akademische und theologische Diskussion die sich mehr oder weniger im Kreis dreht. Und du Fremder, du kannst das nicht?“

„Nein, starke Stella. Mein Meister lehrte mich meine Magie in eine bestimmte Form der Beschwörung mächtiger Bestien umzuwandeln. Die Macht der Beschwörung ist selbstverständlich abhängig von der Macht des ursprünglich umgewandelten Zaubers.“

                „Das hört sich nicht schlecht an und kämpfen kannst du anscheinend auch. So wie du den Ogermagier getötet hast, das war gekonnt und sehr final. Du benutzt deine Heilmagie auch nicht wie einen Knüppel, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Klerikerinnen die ich kenne, also musst du die Körper der Humanoiden extensiv studiert haben. Kannst du sonst noch etwas, reiten oder ähnliches?“

„Selbstverständlich reite auch ich, nur nicht Bestien wie ihr. Wenn es dir genehm ist, starke Stella, wärest du willens es mich zu lehren?“

„Gerne, wenn du mich lehrst wie du Assiduus und Efferus gelähmt hast. Selbst für Mitglieder ihrer Arten sind die zwei extrem widerstandsfähig gegenüber jeder Form von Magie. Übrigens Danke, dass du auch ihre Verletzungen versorgt hast.“ Stella überlegte einen Augenblick.

                „Wie kommt es, dass Assiduus sich überhaupt von dir führen lässt, selbst wenn er dabei störrisch ist. Immerhin hast du ihn mit Magie angegriffen und er vergisst nicht wer ihn angegriffen hat und er ist schlau genug um zu verstehen, dass es Magie und vor allem deine Magie war.“

„Starke Stella, ich…“

                „Und lass das, du musst mir nicht die Musch… ich will natürlich sagen, du brauchst nicht meinem Ego zu schmeicheln.“

                „Bei mir darfst du das.“ Kam es schelmisch von Tiberia im lautesten Flüstern was ihr verletzter Körper hervorbrachte. Alle mussten lachen.

                Alsbald kam Platinius‘ schelmische Antwort im Tonfall der Unschuld.

„Verzeihung, schöne Tiberia, aber bitte sage mir, was von beiden darf ich tun?“ Stella half Tiberia sich aufzurichten.

                „Mutiger Mann, selbstverständlich darfst du… beides.“

Platinius schmunzelte schweigend, der Blick der eines Unschuldslamms. Corva und Stella brachen in Gelächter aus.

                „Ich denke Sinn für Humor hast du auch, Platinius.“ Kam es schließlich immer noch angeheitert von Corva. Stella half derweil Tiberia sich wieder hinzulegen. Die Anstrengung des Gesprächs hatte ihr Schweißperlen auf die Stirn getrieben. Als wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war, sprach Platinius wieder.

„Stella, um deiner Frage Antwort zu leisten, eine von mir errungene Fähigkeit, ist es mich mit Tieren zu verständigen. Nicht über sie zu herrschen, nur verständigen. Selbst jenes ist nicht grenzenlos. Da ich ihre Arten oder Unterarten nicht kenne, war selbst sie von einem erneuten Angriff abzuhalten… schwierig.“

                „Verstehe, kannst du sonst noch etwas?“

„Ich bin Alchemie gelehrt worden, aber jenes habe ich jenseits der Grundlagen nicht mein Eigen machen können.“ Seine Stimme wurde heller. „Jedoch liegt mir die Schöpfung und Verzauberung magischer Gegenstände sehr. Ich spreche auch einige Sprachen, aber das ist jetzt nicht von Belang.“ Der Bass nahe Bariton seiner Stimme war ganz einem sehr femininem Alt nahen Mezzosopran gewichen.

                „Stimmt was nicht?“ fragte Corva konfus. Trotz Rüstung wirte er fiel schlanker, graziler und sein Gangart hatte einen sehr femininen Hüftschwung bekommen. Er nahm seinen Helm ab und drehte sich rückwärtsgehend um. Der goldgelbe Schein seiner Augen und Tätowierungen war einem herrlichen gletscherhellblauen Licht gewichen. Der Bart war verschwunden, das Kinn spitzer, die Wangen schlanker und die Wangenknochen höher, die Haut makellos, der Hals patrizisch und fein, Die Augen wie aus einem Traum. Sein Antlitz war ein Abbild klassischer, weiblicher, menschlicher Schönheit. Corva sah ihn sprachlos an. Platinius ließ nun Assiduus‘ Geschirr los und ging zum Leitwagen, der Megawaran ging jetzt von sich aus weiter.

                Die Matriarchin war immer noch sprachlos als die statueske Schönheit sich mit katzenartiger Geschmeidigkeit und megawaranartiger Kraft in einem Schwung und Sprung neben ihr auf der Fahrerbank platzierte.

„Einige gestaltswandlerische Fähigkeiten sind mein Eigen. Wie lange bis wir den nächsten Rastplatz erreichen?“

                Die drei Frauen starrten ihn an.

„Nun?“

                Corva musste kurz den Kopf schütteln ehe sie antworten konnte.

                „Neun Stunden mit Pausen, dann erreichen wir unser Gehöft. Nur einige Halteplätze unterwegs, auch mal mit Brunnen.“ Kam es fast mechanisch von ihren kohleschwarzen Lippen.

„Sehr fein, dann werde ich etwas ruhen können, seit zwei Tagen wache ich nun schon ununterbrochen über euch und auch ich zähle Schlaf zu meinen Bedürfnissen.“

                Seinen Worten entsprechend stand er auf und noch im Umdrehen zog er seinen aus Fellen genähten Schlafsack aus seiner hinteren Tasche und breitete ihn neben Tiberia aus, dann stieg er nach hinten. Als erstes nahm er seinen breiten Gürtel ab und legte ihn behutsam zusammen gefaltet neben das Kopfteil seines Schlafsackes in Richtung Fahrerbank. Sein Helm lag schnell daneben, gefolgt von seinem eigentlichen Waffengurt der üblicherweise von seinem Prunkgürtel verdeckt war. Die Handschuhe folgten, ein Paar eleganter, fast fragil wirkender Frauenhände kam zum Vorschein. Anschließend folgte seine Rüstung die er, einem Hemd nicht unähnlich, einfach über den Kopf auszog. Sein deutlich zu weites Hemd deutete eine nicht unerhebliche, weiblich Oberweite an. Dann folgte der Schuppenrock, schließlich saß er auf seinem Schlafsack und zog die schweren geschuppten Stiefel aus, gefolgt von Hose, Hemd und Unterwäsche. Dabei kam ein hinreißen athletischer und anmutig weiblicher Körper mit geschmeidigen langen Beinen, schlanker Hüfte, festem Bauch und zartem wohlgeformten Busen zum Vorschein der gleich wieder in seinem Schlafsack aus zusammengenähten Fellen verschwand. Nachdem er seine dicke, goldene, wirbelartige Haarspange entfernte und sich sein armdicker Zopf in eine oberschenkellange Haarpracht entfaltete, legte er sich hin. Der Schein seiner Tätowierungen begann sich zu dämmen und zum ersten Mal zeige Platinius irgendeine eine Form von Schwäche und sei es nur etwas Erschöpfung. Tiberia brach das Schweigen mit einer geflüsterten Frage.

                „Bist du überall verwandelt?“

                „Och Tiberia, hast du nicht aufgepasst? Du hattest die beste Sicht und hast nicht hingeschaut?“ kam es vexiert von Stella. Platinius hatte schlichtend die Hand gehoben.

„Sie meinte in meinem Inneren.“

Was Tiberia mit einem Nicken bejahte.

„Stella, ich bitte dich, richte nicht derart… voreilig… über sie.“ Seine Müdigkeit war jetzt deutlich zu hören.

„Und ja, mein Inneres ist auch gewandelt. Auch die Grenzen habe ich ausgetestet.“

                „Bist du fruchtbar als Frau?“ piepste die nächste Frage spontan von Tiberias Lippen. Platinius schwieg kurz überlegend.

„Mit Ehrlichkeit, ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich. Als ich medizinische Divinationsmagie einsetzte, erschienen die Organe klar als weiblich. Einmal verblieb ich länger in Frauengestalt und bekam auch die Blutung. Aber zu testen ob ich wirklich fruchtbar bin, da fehlte mir aber doch der Mut. “Stella musste kichern.

„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen.“

Platinius sah sie verständnislos an. Tiberia und Corva teilten ein verstohlenes Lächeln.

                „Es ist ganz einfach, sexuell ekeln mich Männer an und ich brauchte viel Überwindung und Corvas Unterstützung um mir meinen Kinderwunsch zu erfüllen.“

Platinius schwieg einen Augenblick, schließlich aber überzog ein warmes Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Das ist sehr romantisch.“

Alle schwiegen. Corva hatte ihre Hand auf Stellas Schulter gelegt, Stella lehnte sanft ihren Kopf an Corvas Arm.

Nach einem langen Augenblick war Corva es, die das Schweigen brach.

„Ich dachte immer die Oberflächler wären alle verklemmt und hätten besonders viel Angst und Ekel vor gleichgeschlechtlichem Sex. Dann ist das wohl falsch, oder? Du warst jetzt nicht irgendwie schockiert oder so.“

„Corva.“ Kam es ernst von Platinius.

„Das ist ein sehr… kompliziertes… Thema und von starker Abhängigkeit wo man sich befindet. Und in welcher Gesellschaft.“

                „Meinst du bei welchen Leuten individuell, in welcher sozialen Schicht oder bei welchem Stamm oder Volk?“

„Alles, selbst der Zeitpunkt ist wichtig.“

                Corva schwieg einen Augenblick.

                „Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das besser wissen müssen.“

„Unsinn, Corva. Woher solltest du auch wissen wie die Völker unter dem Licht des Feuerorbs tanzen. Diese Reaktion zeigt dass du Mut und Einsicht hast. Überhaupt habt ihr alle drei Mut, Stärke und Schläue bewiesen.“

                Die Frauen kicherten etwas verlegen. Schließlich fragte Tiberia immer noch im Flüsterton.

                „Warum eigentlich dieses Gesicht und dieses schöne Blau? Hat das eine besondere Geschichte?“

Platinius lachte kurz müde.

„Dieses sind das Gesicht und Licht meiner großen Schwester.“

                Stella und Tiberia blickten einander großäugig an, schauten dann wieder zu Platinius.

„Für angebracht hielt ich es, wäre mein Geschlecht ein anderes. Sie hat aber andere Markierungen. Meine ähneln einer Mischung aus schnörkeligen Ranken und Wellen. Ohre sind wie eine Mischung aus Flügeln und Sonnen.“ Er stieß einen kurzen Lacher aus. „Schon seltsam, dass gerade ihre himmelblau erleuchten und die meinen Bernsteinern.“

                „Und der Körper, ist das auch ihrer?“ Stellas Stimme verriet ihre Erregung, Tiberia schaute gespannt auf ihren Schlafplatznachbarn. Corva schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und hielt ihren Blick auf die Straße. Wieder musste er kurz lachen, seine Stimme war viel leiser geworden, er blinzelte langsam und das Licht war ein mattes Glimmen geworden.

„Nein, ich setzte ihn aus Frauen zusammen die ich kannte, außerdem…“ er hob den rechten Arm so hoch er konnte „ …ist sie derart viel grösser als ich und…“ er legte den Arm müde auf den Schlafsack „ …selbst nach Maßstab angepasst wäre ihr Busen größ…“ Er war eingeschlafen und das Licht seiner Markierungen erloschen.

 

Alle waren einen Moment still.

 

„Gute Nacht, süßer Prinz.“ Flüsterte Tiberia, dann war auch sie eingeschlafen.

 

Nach einer stillen Minute deckte Stella beide richtig zu. Als sie dann aufstand um sich zu Corva auf die Fahrerbank zu setzen, bemerkte sie erst wie groß Platinius selbst in dieser wesentlich kleineren Frauengestalt war.

 

Schließlich setzte sie sich neben ihre Freundin.

 

Sie schwiegen, Zeit verstrich, die Räder knarrten, Efferus schnaubte einmal, Platinius drehte sich zur Seite. Corva hielt Stella die Zügel hin, sie übernahm wortlos, ihre Hände streiften sich kurz. Noch immer schwiegen sie. Schließlich legte Corva einen Arm um Stellas Hüfte. Dann einen zweiten um ihren Bauch. Stella legte ihre Linke um Corvas Schulter. Schließlich kamen die Tränen, Corva weinte leise in Stellas Hals und Schulter, Stella weinte geräuschlos, dicke Tränen benetzten ihr hellgraues, ausdruckstarkes Gesicht. Sie zogen einander fester. Es waren noch neun Stunden bis sie zuhause waren.


	3. Kapitel III Ein Zuhause

Kapitel III

Ein Zuhause

 

                Sieben Stunden waren vergangen. Tiberia war unter Schmerzen aufgewacht, die Corva magisch lindern musste. Platinius‘ Markierungen glommen immer wieder und war dabei unruhig. Da das mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit geschah, vermuteten die beiden Klerikerinnen dass es sich dabei um seine Traumphasen handelte, ansonsten schien ihn nichts am Schlafen zu stören. Als Stella schließlich an einem größeren Rastplatz inklusive Frischwasserquelle ankamen, taten die Warane und Efferus für eine halbe Stunde nichts anders als Saufen. Futter würde es er erst wieder geben, wenn die eigenen Ställe erreicht waren. Die Elfenfrauen konnten es ihnen nicht verübeln nicht nur wegen der Strapazen des Kampfes, sondern auch wegen des zusätzlichen Gewichtes von fünf toten Elfen, einem schwer gepanzerten Fremden und einer Ladung Kriegsbeute. Während Corva die Verletzungen ihres Raptors versorgte, wühlte Stella sich durch jene Beute die Platinius auf Bitten der Truppenherrin zusätzlich eingesammelt und aufgeladen hatte.

                „Und, was denkst du? Ist was Wertvolles dabei?“  Corva war von dem als natürlichen Trog dienendem Wasserloch zu ihrer Freundin rüber gegangen. Es war für beide seltsam und ungewohnt ohne jegliche Rüstung außerhalb bewohnten Gebiets rumzulaufen.

„Außer dem Schwert und Harnisch des Ogermagiers ist schon mal nichts verzaubert. Das meiste an Waffen ist quasi Schrott und sowieso beschädigt. Vielleicht kann Farid das Eisen aufbereiten, es ist aber nicht so dass Eisenschrott solche Mangelware in Antrum ist.“

                „Dann hat unser alter Pfuscher von Dunkelzwergenschmied jetzt wenigstens eine ordentliche Rücklage an Rohmaterial. Was haben wir noch?“

„Der Ogermagier hatte noch diesen dicken Folianten…“ Stella zog den ungefähr 40 cm langen, 30 cm breiten und 15 cm dicken, leicht angekohlten Band aus seiner ebenfalls angekohlten, ledernen Tragetasche. Sie deutete ihrer Freundin näher zu kommen und schlug eine beliebige Seite.

„Ich denke es ist sein Zauberbuch, aber was genau drin steht, um das irgendwie verwerten zu können, müssen wir zwei es in unserer Bibliothek komplett dechiffrieren und selbst dann ist es wohl klüger es für uns zu behalten.“ Corva nickte zustimmend.

                „Ich sehe schon was du meinst, vielleicht können wir damit einen talentierten, jungen Arkanisten in unseren Dienst locken. Santiago ist noch vier Jahre von seinem ersten Arkanistenexamen weg, oder?“

„Mein Sohn hat ja schon seit er zehn ist Privatunterricht in den arkanen Künsten bekommen. Ich denke er könnte es auch jetzt schon verwerten, es ist nur…“ Stella seufzte.

                „Du willst nicht, dass er sein Studium unterbricht für etwas von dem du jetzt nicht einmal weißt ob es überhaupt etwas wert sein könnte.“

                Stella seufzte wieder, sprach schließlich wieder.

„Alles in allem ist die Beute mager und garantiert keine fünf von unseren Leuten wert.“

                „Besser als tot sein.“ Die Freundinnen lachten kurz müde.

„Immer.“ Stella schaute kurz zum schlafenden Platinius.

„Da ist noch was anderes.“ Flüsterte Stella in Corvas Ohr und zog eine Pfeilspitze mit einem kurzen Stück abgebrochenem Schaft aus ihrem Stiefel.

„Ehe wir aufgebrochen waren, fand ich einige von denen in den Kadavern unserer Angreifer bevor Platinius sie alle verbrannt hatte.“ Corva nahm die Pfeilspitze und sah sie sich genau an während sie sie in den Fingern wandte.

                „Das müssen Pfeile von Oberflächenelfen sein. Nur die mögen ihre Pfeilspitzen so elaboriert und in dieser Bauweise.“ Ihre Frustration war greifbar als ihr die möglichen Bedeutungen und Konsequenzen durch den Kopf gingen. Sie musste sich kurz an ihre Freundin stützen.

                „Er ist nicht alleine, aber das ist nicht das Problem.“

Stella stütze ihre Freundin umarmend.

„‚Warum mussten es Oberflächenelfen sein?‘, ich weiß.“ Vollendete sie Corvas Gedankengang.

„Und dabei weißt du nicht einmal wie du Garrulus erklären sollst, dass sein bester Freud tot ist. Ich weiß.“ Stella hatte ihre Freundin jetzt fest an sich gedrückt. Corva weinte leise in Stellas Schulter.

„Ich brauche dich Stella, du bist der Fels an dem ich mich festhalte, das Fundament auf dem ich mein Haus baue…“ Corva schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Ich wollte dass Claudius der Vater meines dritten Kindes wird, hatte ich dir das schon erzählt?“ Corva hatte nun beide Arme um Stellas Hals gelegt.

„Nein, aber ich konnte es mir denken. Ich konnte dich immer schon lesen wie ein offenes Buch.“ Stellas Hand glitt durch Corvas langes, glattes und mattglänzendes, rabenschwarzes Haar.

„Weißt du noch als wir mit Ferrus‘ letzter Expedition an der Oberfläche waren?“

„Och Schatz, wie könnte ich das vergessen?“

„Weißt du noch, der Sternenhimmel? Ich hatte noch nie etwas so befreiendes gesehen. Diese Offenheit, diese frische Luft, wir standen auf diesem Berg und ich… ich… ich hatte noch nie so viel freien Raum gesehen, es war so grenzenlos und unbeschwert. Ich… Ich… von da an wollte ich mein eigenes Ding drehen, nur noch mir selbst verantwortlich sein.“

„Ich auch, ich weiß.“ Corva sah Stella direkt in die blau und grün gesplitterten Opale von Augen.

„Weißt du noch als Ferrus, den ich vorher noch nie so unbelastet gesehen hatte, uns erzählte, die Oberflächler würden sich an den Sternen orientieren und selbst am Ende der Welt ihren Weg finden?“

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?“ Corva hatte Tränen in ihren magentafarbenden Amethysten von Augen.

„Du bist mein Leitstern, das Ende meiner Welt, der Horizont meines Herzens. Es ist unter dem Licht deines Sterns wo ich mein Haus baue.“ Corva rieb ihre tränennasse Wange an Stellas.

„Ich brauche dich so sehr, bitte lass mich nicht allein, ich gebe dir alles was du haben willst.“ Stella strich Corva abermals langsam durchs Haar und sah ihr melancholisch in die Augen.

„Ist es Reichtum? Ich gebe dir einen größeren Anteil! Bestimmt willst du mich! Ich werde jede Nacht dein sein und dich in Ekstase versetzen!“ Die größere Corva klopfte schwach gegen die breiteren Schultern der im Verglich zu ihr etwas kleineren Stella, dann drückte sie wieder ihre Freundin fest an sich.

„Ich weiß Corva, wir werden unsere nächsten Schritte planen, wenn wir wieder daheim sind.“ Stellas Stimme war ungemein beruhigend. Sie sahen einander an. Stella küsste sanft Corvas Wange, ihre Tränen waren getrocknet und sie ließen einander los.

„Du hättest Poetin werden sollen.“

Sie mussten kurz lachen.

                „Das sagt Corvus auch immer.“

Wieder lachten sie.

„Wie geht es deinem Vatter eigentlich?“

                „Ich weiß es nicht, es ist lange her dass ich ihn besucht habe. Beim fetten Abdomen der Spinnengöttin, wir könnten seine Hilfe gut gebrauchen.“ Corva gab ihr die Pfeilspitze zurück. Sie sahen einander an.

                „Komm, die Karawane macht sich nicht von alleine reisefertig.“ Corva hatte sich schon umgedreht, da umarmte Stella sie von hinten und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Es reicht wenn du manchmal mit mir schmust.“ Dann küsste sie Corva hinters Ohr und ließ sie los.

                Als sie den ersten Schritt Richtung Leitwagen machten, sahen sie wie Platinius, immer noch in Frauengestalt, splitterfasernackt und hochkonzentriert Heilmagie auf Tiberias Unterleib wirkte. Zwischen ihren ebenfalls nackten Beinen war ein kleiner See aus Blut aus ihren Genitalien geflossen, ihre Haut war blass und wächsern, sie lag still um Luft ringend und schweißgebadet.

„Muss konzentrieren…“ der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn

„Rasch, hintere Tasche, blaue Metallflasche…“

Die Frauen rannten zum Wagen, Corva sprang rauf kniete neben Platinius und wandelte die ihre verbleibende Magie in Heilung um, dann legte sie ihre Hände neben Platinius‘ überkreuzte auf Tiberias wunderbar austrainierten Bauch. Stella wühlte wie irre durch Platinius‘ Sachen.

                „Das sind mindestens zehn blaue Metallflaschen!“ schrie sie.

„Gleichgültig, nimm eine, Tiberia trinkt, jetzt!“ Sein lauter, zorniger Befehlston war markerschütternd. Stella tat wie ihr geheißen, zog eine der daumengroßen Phiolen aus dem ledernen Etui welches jene Phiolen magazinartig in einzelnen Futteralen rausfallsicher lagerte. Sie zog den an die Phiole geleinten Korken ab, hob Tiberias Kopf zart an und setzte ihr den Trank an die Lippen, welchen sie unter großen Anstrengungen Schlückchen für Schlückchen trank. Tiberia ging es sichtlich besser und Platinius war wesentlich entspannter als er dann schließlich die eigenen blutbefleckten Hände wegnahm und sprach.

„Meine Heilkraft ist verbraucht. Corva, du musst deine Magie weiter wirken. Der Trank hilft Blutgerinnung, Gewebe- und Blutwiederherstellung. Das gibt ihr und mir Zeit meiner Herrin Ehrerbietung zu zollen und meine Heilkräfte auf breiter Ebene zu erfrischen.“ Er griff in seine hintere Tasche und holte einen kleinen, aufgerollten Teppich hervor.

                „Platinius, ich denke Tiberia hat einen Splitter in ihrer Gebärmutter stecken und wir müssen sie aufmachen. Wie lange wirst du brauchen?“ Stellas Stimme war im gleichen Maße sachlich wie besorgt. Platinius sprang seitlich vom Wagen, rollte den Teppich aus und kniete langsam mit und mit ritueller Anmut auf den gewebten Stoff.

„Das Viertel einer Stunde, mindestens, länger ist wahrscheinlich. Tiberia wird dank des alchemischen Gemischs und Corvas Magie die folgenden Stunden leben, aber du hast Recht. Auch ich denke ebenfalls sie hat einen Splitter in ihr und jener kann nur durch einen Eingriff entnommen werden.“

                Die Fakten komplett missachtend, dass sein Frauenkörper vollkommen nackt war, sein langes Haar durcheinander und wirr war, hob er seine blutverschmierten Hände und begann seinen sonoren Gebetsgesang in der Sprache seiner Herrin zur Ehre jener Göttin.

                Stella und Corva sahen sich kurz an. Tiberia hatte Corvas Hände gegriffen und hielt sich schwach an ihnen fest, ihr Blick fest auf ihre Heilerin fixiert. Die Matriarchin wirkte weiter ihre Magie, Stella lehnte sich resigniert zurück. Es tat weh nichts tun zu können und blickte von ihrer gelegentlichen, aber sehr regelmäßigen Bettgespielin Tiberia zu Platinius, dem abwegigen Fremden mit ebenso abwegigen wie großen Kräften, der gerade splitterfasernackt in Frauengestalt mit wunderbarem, hüftlangem, etwas wirrem Haar und blutigen Händen auf Knien zu seiner Göttin für eine Dunkelelfe, einem Erbfeind der Oberflächler, betete , die er nicht einmal drei ganze Tage kannte.

                Corva hatte ihre Magie aufgebraucht und lag nun neben Tiberia, immer noch die Hände der Verletzten haltend. Die Matriarchin strich sanft mit ihrer Wange an Tiberias und flüsterte ihr tröstende Worte zu.

                ‚Och Corva‘ dachte Stella melancholisch, ‚Immer bereit persönliche Opfer für deine Leute zu bringen.‘ Stella musste kurz innerlich lachen und ein kurzes Lächeln tanzte über ihr Gesicht.

                ‚Hätte ich keinen ich keinen ordentlichen Mann gefunden um mit mir ein Kind zu zeugen, du hättest noch einen Weg gefunden dir einen Penis anzuzaubern damit ich mir meinen so sehnlichen Kinderwunsch erfüllen konnte. Nur jemand der ursprünglich aus dem Haus Aes kommt, würde so denken. Und selbst dann noch.‘

                Sie blickte wieder auf Platinius und das wirre Haar das den knackigen Damenpo nur leicht bedeckte, dann schaute sie auf seine Haarspirale die da immer noch rumlag.

                Sie seufzte schließlich, gab Tiberia einen Kuss, suchte ihre silbern blumig verzierte Haarbürste aus ihrem Kulturbeutel, hob Platinius‘ Haarspirale auf und kletterte vom Wagen.

                Der sonore Gesang des Fremden erfüllte die Höhle mit einer beruhigenden und entkrampfenden Atmosphäre der Ehrerbietung. Stella kniete still hinter Platinius auf dem Gebetsteppich. Er zeigte keine Reaktion. Die Stärke seines Glaubens war spürbar, die Ehrfurcht in seinen Fürbitten fast greifbar. Sie verstand kein Wort was er sang. Als sie genauer hinhörte, konnte sie ihre Namen ausmachen.

                ‚Er betet wortwörtlich für uns. Und das in diesem schönen Gesang, in dieser wunderschönen Sprache.‘ Sie schaute ihn kurz seitlich an und erblickte nasse gen Himmel gerichtete Augen. Diese Erkenntnisse rührten Stella tief. Nun war sie sich sicher.

                ‚Was auch immer deine Geheimnisse sind, du bist nicht unser Feind, nicht heute und auch nicht morgen.‘

                Als sie begann sein patrizisches, oberschenkellanges, matt silberig schimmerndes, weißes Haar zu bürsten, zitterte sein eleganter Frauenkörper kurz, seine Stimme wurde zuversichtlicher und seine Haltung aufrechter.

                Stella bürstete langsam an den Spitzen beginnend Stück für Stück zu den Wurzeln, von Strähne zu Strähne bis das Haar eine ebenso volle wie glatte Mähne von Haarpracht war. Dann flocht sie diese Mähne langsam in einen prächtigen, siebensträhnigen Zopf von dem sie dachte dass nur die überirdisch betörende Krasnaja mit ihrem atemberaubenden zwei Meter langen, feuerroten Haar die schiere Haarmasse wirklich hatte. Es ging leichter als sie dachte, sein Haar war nicht nur lang sondern auch dick und fest und langsam webte sie die mit kleinen Blumen und Rubinen geschmückte Haarspirale in den Zopf mit ein. Es schien ihn nicht einmal zu stören dass sie ihm ein paar Mal mit den Händen über die Stirn fuhr.

Eine Minute nachdem sie fertig und aufgestanden war, erhob sich Platinius. Ihn umhüllte eine Aura großer Macht, seine Augen und Markierungen leuchteten intensiv und er ging mit ehrfurchtgebietender Entschlossenheit zum Wagen. Er sprang in einem Satz direkt neben Tiberia, er kniete und sprach die Worte seiner Herrin. Zwischen seinen Händen erschein ein flaches Lichtbildnis das das Innere Tiberias Schicht für Schicht sichtbar machte bis er schließlich den Übeltäter fand. Ein abgebrochener, rostiger Eisensplitter der einen der Eierstöcke und die Gebärmutter durchbohrt hatte. Er sprach weitere Worte seiner Herrin und seine Rechte die er vor sich hielt wurde geisterhaft und durchsichtig, dann griff er direkt in Tiberias Bauch, er Diagnostikzauber zeigte klar wie sich seine Hand durch Tiberias Innerstes bahnte, wie sie sich um den Dorn herum zur Faust ballte, dann der Dorn selbst durchlässig wurde und er ihn mit einem Ruck rauszog. Er warf ihn achtlos zur Seite und sprach erneute Worte seiner Herrin, sein Arm war wieder körperlich, Tiberia weinte und wand sich vor Schmerz. Seine Hände leuchteten gleißend hellgrün auf, der Diagnostikzauber zeigte deutlich wie Tiberia innerlich blutete und es lief auch erneut Blut aus ihren Genitalien. Er setzte seine Hände auf ihren nackten Bauch und das Licht zog direkt von seinen Gliedmaßen durch ihre Haut in ihre Organe deren Konturen durch ihre Bauchdecke leuchtend sichtbar wurden. Alle Anwesenden konnten sehen wie sich ihre Organe in Windeseile wieder zusammensetzten und ein letzter Schwall Blut schoss aus ihrem Genital. Platinius nahm seine Hände zurück, Tiberias Haut war wieder voll Farbe und fest wie flexibel. Sie richtete sich belebt und energetisch auf, fasste sich mit ekstatischer Freude an den Bauch. Mit der Beschwingung des Lebendig  seins griff sie sich Platinius mit beiden Armen, zog ihn fest an sich ran und gab ihm einen langen Zungenkuss. Dann griff sie sich Corva die von der mirakulösen Heilung immer noch überwältigt war und gab auch ihr einen langen Zungenkuss. Stella konnte nicht mehr überrascht werden, sie aber erwiderte das Spiel der Lippen und Zungen.

Schließlich ließ sie ab von ihren Rettern und nach einem Augenblick der Stille mussten alle lachen. Die Last war abgefallen und die vier waren völlig entkrampft.

„Also Corva, ich denke du kommst in diesen Tage nicht aus den Frauenküssen raus.“ Kam es schelmisch von Stella. Das Gelächter ging weiter.

„Dabei tue ich doch gar nichts für diese Aufmerksamkeit.“ Sagte Corva hilflos lachend. „Ist ja auch nicht so, dass du etwas Spezielles dafür tun musst.“ Stella und Tiberia griffen sich Corva, zerrten sie zwischen sich auf die Schlafmatte, legten sich auf sie und jede küsste eine Wange. Corva versuchte sich lachend zu wehren.

                „Hilf mir doch Platinius.“ Er lag auf der anderen Seite des Wagens und lachte sich kugelrund über die Absurdität der Situation.

                „Selbst die Männer werden zu Frauen für dich.“ Scherzte Tiberia und hielt ihre Chefin fest an sich. Nach einiger Zeit hörte dann das Gelächter doch auf und etwas Ernst zog wieder in die Vier.

                Schließlich stand Platinius auf und begann sich endlich anzuziehen. Tiberia ließ auch endlich von Corva ab und fand irgendwo ihre Sachen. Endlich sprach auch Corva wieder ernsthaft, wenn auch immer noch angeheitert.

                „Das meintest du also mit extremeren Mitteln.“ Und strich dabei fasziniert über Tiberias jetzt heilen Bauch, was jene kichernd genoss. Platinius lächelte nur als er den Rücken gekehrt seine Hose anzog. Dann fielen ihr und Tiberia auf, dass Stella seine Harre gemacht hatte.

                „Ist sehr schön geworden.“ War Corvas Kommentar als Platinius, zu Stellas und Tiberias Leidwesen, sein Hemd wieder überzog. Tiberia hatte ihre Hose gerade angezogen und zog sich jetzt ihr enges Mieder über.

                „Es war überraschend leicht, er hat dieses lange, dichte und feste Haar. Und er hat auch schön stillgehalten.“

                „Ich werde mich garantiert nicht beschwere, es sieht geil aus, aber warum hast du das gemacht?“ fragte Tiberia auf ihre ungefilterte, direkte Art.

                „Ich dachte er würde dich aufschneiden um den Splitter zu entfernen, also damit Haare von ihm nicht in dich fallen oder so…“ Stella wirkte etwas verlegen.

                Platinius sprach überraschend. „Nur weniges ist schmerzender, tiefgehender als einen geliebten Freund leiden zu sehen und ohnmächtig zuschauen zu müssen. Das Verlangen zu handeln, das Verlangen… irgendwas… zu tun ist… überwältigend. Zum tausendsten Mal die Pfeile im Köcher zählen, hin und her gehen, an den Nägeln kauen und ähnliches. Als Zeichen großen Stresses. Stellas Angst um dich war groß, schöne Tiberia, und es ehrt dich wie sie, dass sie zu solch großer, ehrlicher Sorge für jemanden der nicht ihr eigenes Kind ist, fähig ist. Und dass sie…“

                Platinius überlegte einen Augenblick überrascht, dann suchte er etwas in seinen Sachen. Er fand und öffnete schließlich einen kleinen Klappspiegel und beäugte sich mit der Neugierde eines Mädchens das zum ersten Mal richtig geschminkt worden war. Ein Ausdruck ehrlicher Überraschung tanzte über das Abbild klassischer, weiblicher, menschlicher Schönheit als er seine neue Frisur beäugte.

„ …dass sie…“ er sah zu Stella „ …dass du das so konstruktiv kanalisieren…“ ihm fehlten die Worte. „Stella, darf ich einen zweiten Gefallen von dir erbitten?“

„Alles was du willst.“ Kam es warm von ihr.

„Würdest du mir jeden Morgen das Haar bereiten?“ Seine Stimme hatte etwas schrecklich Unschuldiges als er das fragte. Es fiel ihm schwer seinen Blick von seinem Spiegelbild wegzuziehen.

                „Platinius, ich bin die Herrin der Truppen, Klerikerin und Feldherrin. Ich kümmere mich um so viel… Platinius, ich bin keine Frisöse…“

                Sein Gesicht war ein einziger großer Hundeblick, die Frisur hob wunderbar die niedlichen, kleinen spitzen Ohren hervor, erst jetzt merkten die Frauen, dass er je einen kleinen weißlichen Stecker in jedem Ohrläppchen hatte.

                „Platinius, ich…“

Die Frisur zeigte auch schön die ebenmäßige, glatte Stirn die nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein war und seine Gesichtsmarkierungen traten ebenfalls besser hervor.

                „Ich…“

                „Du hast sein Haar so schön gemacht, obschon du sonst noch so viel machst, Stella meine Liebste.“ Mischte sich Tiberia überraschend sanft sein.

                „Ich… aber nur weil du es bist.“ Gab Stella schließlich nach. „Aber nur wenn du den Tag in dieser Augenweide von Frauengestalt verbringst.“

                Seine fast kindliche Freude über etwas so kleines war förmlich ansteckend und auch irgendwie rührend. Tiberia war jetzt ganz angezogen und trug ihre Lederrüstung wie gewohnt mit offenem Kragen, die Löcher würden zuhause repariert werden. Platinius schaute noch immer im Spiegel und sah jetzt auch wie Stella die Haarspirale in den Zopf eingewoben hatte. Schließlich kniete er zu Stella, die neben Corva saß, runter und gab ihr drei Wangenküsse.

„Einverstanden.“ Sprach er leise, er schloss die Augen und fuhr ihr sanft mit dem Gesicht über Wangen und Stirn, Katzen nicht unähnlich wenn sie Zuneigung zeigten.

                „Ich mache dir eine andere Frisur wenn du deine Männergestalt wieder annimmst, die wird auch besser zeigen, dass du Mitglied unseres Hauses bist wenn du erst mal eine Haarnadel mit Hauswappen bekommst. Ist eigentlich deiner Haarspirale nicht so unähnlich.“

„Oh, meinst du so ähnlich wie diese?“ er zog eine kleine Schatulle aus eine seiner Taschen und entnahm dem kleinen Kasten eine andere Haarspirale mit aufwendig eingearbeitetem, langbeinigem Spinnensymbol mit einem in Sternenform geschnittenen von sich aus funkelnd leuchtendem, klarem, daumenbreitem Edelstein. Das Metall ging wellenartig von Gold über Silber in obsidianartiges, mit winzigen Kristalleinlässen übersätes Schwarz über, so dass es an den Sternenhimmel erinnerte.

Corva und Stella machten große Augen. Die Matriarchin wollte schon etwas sagen, Stella kam ihr aber zuvor.

„Die ist herrlich, wo hast du sie her?“

„Es war ein Geschenk einer sehr guten Freundin. Als ich noch ganz jung und unerfahren und ganz alleine versuchte mir den einen Weg zu bahnen, war sie da und half mir. Sie lehrte mich derart schrecklich viel…“ Es verschlug ihm einen Augenblick die Sprache.

„Ohne Sie wäre mein Ende jäh gewesen.“ Es sah das Schmuckstück liebevoll an.

„Nach Jahren inniger Freundschaft und vieler gemeinsamer Abenteuer schenkte sie mir ihre Spirale als ich gen Osten in neue Gefilde zog.“ Er schwieg wieder einen Augenblick

„Ich habe sie nicht wiedergesehen.“ Der Schmerz war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du machtest mir das Haar wie sie es mir immer machte.“ Er blickte melancholisch auf die Spirale und hatte nicht gesehen wie Corva und Stella sich ansahen.

                „Wie heißt sie denn?“ Fragte Corva etwas überraschend.

„Gräfin Hyppolita, wir trafen uns am Hofe der Helia, als… ich erzähle es bei anderer Gelegenheit bei Bier und Brot.“ Er schaute hoch. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“  Stella und Corva sahen sich kurz an. Tiberia schaute dem ganzen weiterhin schweigend zu. Es war schließlich Stella die sprach. „Hör mal Platinius, das ist ein wunderbares Accessoire, aber damit hättest du nicht unser Wappen.“ Corva wühlte durch ihre kleine Tasche mit persönlichen Sachen und zog schließlich eine lange silberne Haarnadel heraus die einen  Vogel mit weit ausgebreiteten Schwingen als Kopf hatte.

                „Diese gehörte Claudius, er war mir meinem Sohn und mir sehr wichtig. Du darfst sie tragen bis der Juwelier dir eine eigene gefertigt hat. Es ist üblich dass auf der Rückseite der Name des Besitzers steht.“ Corva deutete ihm näher zu kommen und sich umzudrehen.

„Warum tragt ihr das hinten?“ fragte er neugierig als Corva die Haarnadel mit Gefühl entlang seines Haars von oben durch die Länge der goldenen Spirale schob und es förmlich so aussah dass der Vogel mit den Blumen in den Klauen davonfliegen würde.

                „Von vorne kann jeder sehen wer du bist, ob du wichtig oder mächtig bist, aber von hinten sehen würde man nur sehen ob du reich oder arm bist, so können Leute die dich ansprechen oder Angreifer die dich ausrauben oder töten wollen, sehen mit wem oder eher was sie es zu tun haben und im schlimmsten Fall, in wieviel Schieße sie sich reinreiten wenn sie glauben in dir ein Opfer zu sehen.“ Kam die Erklärung von Stella. Platinius überlegte einen Augenblick, schließlich nickte er verstehend. „Sinn.“

                „Hör mal Platinius, wir werden bald an mein Anwesen unweit des Stadtrandes ankommen. Könntest du wieder deine ursprüngliche Gestalt annehmen? Ich muss meinen Leuten und besonders meiner Tochter Luscinia schon genug erklären.“ Er schaute kurz zu Stella.

                „Heute werde ich dir nochmal verzeihen.“ Kam es lachend von Stella. Lächelnd packte er das Meisterwerk von Schmuckstück wieder ein und packte auch seine restlichen Sachen ein. Er wurde langsam wieder grösser und massiver, sein Gesicht und Hals wurden breiter, das Kinn mächtiger und nach und nach war sein dichter bezopfter Vollbart wieder da. Die grazilen Arme wurden breit und muskulös, seine Hände mächtig und kräftig. Viele Narben wurden jetzt sichtbar und große Tätowierungen auf seinem Rücken und Schultern wurden durch das helle Hemd angedeutet. Bald war er wieder in voller Montur und wirkte mächtiger denn je, dank der jüngsten Ereignisse aber auch irgendwie nahbarer.

                Tiberia hatte seinen Gebetsteppich abgeklopft und aufgerollt. Platinius nahm ihn dankend entgegen und steckte ihn an seine gewohnte Stelle in seiner Tragetasche. Tiberia, die mit ihren 1,65 m sehr stattlich war für einen Dunkelelf, wirkte ungewohnt winzig im Vergleich zu Platinius‘1,90 m und musste sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen und ihn am Kragen runter ziehen um ihm zuzuflüstern.

                „Lass mich dir nachher persönlich danken und… „ sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen „ …dann zeigst du mir wie weit du die Grenzen deiner weiblichen Gestalt ausgetestet hast…„ Sie packte ihn kurz am Hintern. „ …nachdem wir die Grenzen deiner männlichen getestet haben, mein süßer Prinz.“ Sie ging zu den Wagen, Platinius schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf, Stella kam zu ihm.

                „Gefällt sie dir nicht?“

„Sicherlich gefällt sie, nur…“

                „Nur was?“

„Es ist nicht meine Art. Nicht auf diese Weise, nicht mit dieser Geschwindigkeit. Gibt dir das Verständnis?“

                „Nein, aber ich rede kurz mit ihr, sie ist nicht schnell beleidigt und auch nicht neidisch.“

„Hab Dank, nur… ich… „

                „Ja, nur was?

„Mein Nein ist nicht endgültig, ich…“

                „Jetzt verstehe ich! Du bist schüchtern! Och, du bist niedlich, weißt du das?“

Er lächelte sie nur stumm verlegen an.

                „Komm du fährst bei mir und Corva mit und mach dir keine Sorgen um Tiberia, sie ist einfach so viel direkter und unkomplizierter als Corva oder ich.“

                Sie gingen rüber.

„Die Frage ob ihre Einsicht oder Einstellung nicht die Gesündere ist, drängt sich dabei in den Vordergrund.“

                Stella lachte kurz. „Da ist was Wahres dran. Mach dir keinen Stress, du bist jetzt einer von uns.“ Sie stiegen beide auf den Wagen. Corva und Tiberia hatten die Tiere schon vorbereitet. Die Karawane konnte weiter rollen.

                Jetzt sprach Corva. „Platinius, da du jetzt einer von uns bist, wird es Zeit dass du dein neues Zuhause siehst.“ Corvas Ton war gut gelaunt und gelassen. Einladend.

 

„Ein Zuhause…“

 

Seine Worte waren fast ein Flüstern. Ein zartes Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen, seine Augen wirkten feucht.

 

„Ein Zuhause.“

 

Die Karawane bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit.


	4. Kapitel IV Haus Avis

Kapitel IV

Haus Avis

 

 

„Wir sind bald da.“ Gab Stella Platinius Bescheid als sie ein Schild mit der Aufschrift <<Gehöft Avis, 15 km>> passierten.

„Eine Frage, wenn es genehm ist?“

                „Sicher, was willst du wissen?“

„Mich deucht Corvas Haarnadel ist golden, deine halb golden und halb silbern, Tiberias und Claudius‘ rein silbern. Was bedeutet dies? Meine Überlegung ist, dass es Zeichen von Rang sind, aber in welchem Zusammenhang?“

                Stella überlegte kurz wie sie es am besten erklären könnte. „Also, du hast schon richtig überlegt und es sind Zeichen sozialen Ranges. Nur Matriarchinen tragen rein goldene oder noch wertvollere. Halb silbern und halb golden heißt üblicherweise, dass du Patrizier bist, also Teil der Familie der herrschenden Matriarchin eines Hauses. Typischerweise sind das Kinder und Kindeskinder, gerne auch Geschwister und andere Verwandte. Rein silberne sind wichtige Mitglieder des Hauses, Offiziere wenn man so will. Kupferne sind einfachere Diener und solche aus Stein oder Chitin oder anderes bedeuten typischerweise Sklaven. Die werden üblicherweise aber nicht mehr von Elfen getragen, sondern von Mitgliedern anderer Völker.“

                Jetzt sprach Corva. „Es ist mehr eine Faustrege den universelles Gesetz, salopp gesagt, je wertvoller desto wichtiger fürs Haus. Zum Beispiel, wenn ich stürbe, erbt Stella das Haus und nicht Luscinia, obschon sie technisch gesehen die Kronprinzessin ist. Sie ist 13 und viel zu jung und unerfahren um das Haus zu führen.“

                Stella setzte fort. „Da ich nur einen Sohn habe, aber keine Tochter würde der Thron nach meinem Ableben dann wieder an Luscinia fallen. Übrigens ist es auch ungewöhnlich dass Tiberia und Claudius silberne Haarnadeln haben, aber sie sind beziehungsweise waren sehr wichtig für unser Haus gerade weil wir so klein sind und jeder unserer Soldaten zählt.“

                Corva sprach wieder. „Außerdem wollten wir bald expandieren und die alte Riege sollte nach und nach zu Kommandeuren für die Neuen werden. Aber ich glaube der Plan liegt erst mal auf Eis.“ Die Matriarchin war frustriert. Platinius nickte verstehend.

„Eure Worte bedeuten doch auch dass es sehr selten ist eine goldene Haarnadel zu sehen oder irre ich?“

                „Gut aufgepasst. Mein altes Haus, Haus Caelum, benutzt übrigens keine Haarnadeln sondern Spiralen, den deinen sehr ähnlich. Es ist Corvas altes Haus, Haus Aes, das auch Haarnadeln benutzt.“

                Er nickte wieder verstehend. „Dann ist es auch ungewöhnlich einem Wesen wie mir einen silbernen Haarschmuck zu geben, oder? Habt ihr keine Besorgnis um Spannungen zwischen mir und dem Rest eures Hauses?“

                „Ein wenig, aber unsere Leute wissen dass Stella und ich immer ein gutes Auge für Leute hatten. Die Wahrheit ist auch, dass die meisten woanders mehr verdienen könnten, aber bei uns haben sie mehr Freiheiten und größere Abwechslung im Arbeitsalltag. Außerdem gibt es auf Dauer mehr Möglichkeiten ihren sozialen Status zu steigern, nicht vielleicht weil wir sie noch irgendwie befördern könnten, sondern weil die Struktur unter ihnen wachsen sollte, auch wenn wir da gerade einen Rückschlag einstecken mussten. Außerdem denke ich noch, dass sie sich bei uns wichtig und geschätzt fühlen und nicht wie ein schnell ersetztes Utensil oder Accessoire.“

                Tiberia kam auf Certus neben die anderen eingeschwenkt. „Hier bin ich jemand, Platinius. Bei ihnen, da bin ich wichtig. Ich habe keine hochwertige Ausbildung und in allen anderen Häusern würde ich nie mehr sein als eine kleine Echsenreiterin, kaum eine Stufe über einem ordentlichen Orksklaven.“ Die Drei auf dem Wagen schwiegen.

                „Ich bin sogar froh darüber das Corvas und Stellas alte Häuser das meine geplättet haben und ich bin Stella für immer dankbar dass sie mich verletzt vom letzten großen Schlachtfeld gezogen hat.“ Tiberias Stimme war erfüllt von ohnmächtigem Zorn, ihr Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Sie kannte jetzt kein Halten.

                „Meine Mutter starb als ich vier war an einer Überdosis Traumpilzstaub. Ich habe vom Esstisch meiner genauso drogenkranken Tante gelebt, aber die hatte kaum mitbekommen dass Mama tot war oder dass ich nicht ihr Sohn Iacomus war, der von einem hässlichen Ogersöldner zertreten wurde. Einfach so, aus Spaß. Wenigstens hatte sie mich nachts an sich gedrückt und bei ihr habe ich immer warm und sicher geschlafen. Wenn nicht immer sauber.“

                Tiberia liefen dicke Tränen übers Gesicht und zog die Nase hoch. „Jetzt wisst ihr warum ich Tiberia Iacomus heiße, meine Sippschaft war so Scheiße erbärmlich, sie hatte nicht mal nen Familiennamen.“

                Stella hielt ihr die Hand. „Lesen habe ich erst in der Kämpferschule gelernt, Freunde hatte ich praktisch keine weil ich hässlicher als die Hölle war. Das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen, oder? Corva und Stella haben mich schön gemacht, nachdem vor zwanzig Jahren so ein Scheiß Schwarzmantel versucht hat meinen Kopf zu fressen.“

                Sie entblößte zornig ihre äußerst attraktive Oberweite. „Die waren ein Geschenk von den Beiden, vorher hatte grässliche, krumme Hängetitten die mir auch noch ständig weh taten.“

                Sie packte ihren Busen wieder ein. „Und das war alles noch nicht das Schlimmste. Als ich nach der Schule dann doch eine Stelle in einem Haus fand, hatte ich die Stelle nur bekommen, weil ich einen eigenen Waran hatte, für den ich mir die ganzen zehn Jahre den Sold vom Mund abgespart hatte. Meine Vorgesetzte war ein richtiges Arschloch von Stück Scheiße, dass sich einen Spaß draus gemacht hatte mir den Stock ihrer Geißel in die… in die…“

                Ihr stockte weinend der Atem. Stella stieg geschickt vom fahrenden Wagen hinter Tiberia und zog sie umarmend an sich.

                „Ich hatte, ich..., die Einzigen, die bis dahin je mit mir gefickt hatten war ein Zwillingspaar, Certus und Fidelia, in der Kämpferschule, als ich neunundzwanzig war. Erst mit neunundzwanzig wollte jemand Sex mit mir haben, obschon ich seit dem ersten Schuljahr diese Figur hatte.“

                Sie entblößte ihren perfekt austrainierten Waschbrettbauch, Stella fuhr sanft bestätigend mit ihrer Linken darüber. Tiberia zog die Lederrüstung drüber und hielt die Stellas Hand mit der eigenen fest als ob sie Angst hätte Stella würde sie allein lassen.

                „Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, die Zwillinge starben zwei Wochen vor unserem Abitur in einem miesen Koboldhinterhalt.“ Sie ließ die Zügel los und griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach hinten und zog Stellas Kopf näher an sich.

                „Zehn Jahre haben die anderen zugeschaut wie das Arschloch mich vergewaltigt hat und die haben sie dabei noch angefeuert, mich ausgelacht oder mich festgehalten als ich versucht hatte mich zu wehren. Dabei hat die sonst nur Typen gefickt und nur die die auch wollten. Warum hat sie das nur getan?!“

                Tränen ohnmächtigen Zornes und Schmerzes flossen nur so in Strömen. Tiberia drehte sich seitlich und küsste Stella innig. „Und dann habe ich dich gefunden, oder besser gesagt, du hast mich gefunden.“  Stella ergriff diesmal die Initiative und küsste die Echsenreiterin zurück.

                „Ich schulde dir mehr… mehr…“ Sie zog die Nase hoch. „Mehr als du je denken könntest.“ Tiberia drehte sich geschickt im Sattel um, drückte Stella fest an sich und küsste wieder.

                „Bei der letzten Schlacht, wo ich es tatsächlich geschafft hatte in einer der wenigen Kohorten zu sein, die nicht übergelaufen oder abgehauen war. Du konntest mich nicht erkennen, du hattest mich erst weggebracht als ich den Helm abgezogen hatte. Du hast mir zwei Rippen mit einem Schildstoß gebrochen, aber das ist nicht schlimm. Ich… Ich…“ Ihr stockte wieder der Atem, Stella küsste sie zur Beruhigung.

                „Als du das Mistvieh langsam mit deinem Dreizack durchbohrt hattest, ich… ich… Mein Leben lang wollte ich von einem süßen Prinzen gerettet werden und da kamst du. Du. Du… dein Schildstoß hatte mich nicht nur vor den fatalen Lanzenstößen deiner damaligen Echsenritter gerettet und… und…“

                Sie weinte jetzt laut, Stella küsste sie tröstend, hielt dabei die Zügel fest und sprach ihr beruhigend ins Ohr. „Ich bin ja da, mein Schatz.“

                „Du kommst und nimmst Rache… kommst und vernichtest das was mich… was mich so lange… all diese Jahre… ich… und dann ziehst du mich noch in Sicherheit und heilst mich als das Gefecht vorbei war.“ Tiberia küsste sie wieder und hielt sich ganz fest an Stella fest.

                „Du heilst nicht nur meine Wunden, du findest später noch eine Arbeit für mich bei dir im Haus und du lässt mich sogar noch Sex mit dir haben obschon eine kleine Prinzessin wie du… obschon du… obschon ich… ich war die hässlichste Elfe der gesamten Subterra.“

                Platinius fragte Corva flüsternd „Prinzessin?“ Corva winkte flüsternd ab „Später.“ Stella gab Tiberia einen weiteren innigen Kuss.

                „Warum erzählst du mir das erst jetzt? Das ist jetzt 39 Jahre her, warum hast du nie was gesagt?“

                „Ich… ich… hatte Angst du würdest mich verlassen, ich dachte wenn du… du gewusst hättest… ich hätte es nicht mehr ertragen können alleine zu sein. Und jetzt war all das hier und… und…“

                „Tiberia.“ Kam es beruhigend von Stella. „Wenn wir wieder zuhause sind und alles erledigt ist, dann werden wir zwei ein paar Stunden nichts anderes tun als ficken. Ich werde mir dabei die Augen verbinden damit ich dich spüre und nicht nur eine Skulptur sehe, eine Maske, die Corva und ich für dich gemacht haben.“

                Tiberia sah sie ungläubig an „Wirklich?“ „Ja, meine Echsenreiterin, wir reiten so viel du willst.“

                Sie sagte nichts und küsste Stella einfach nur lange und innig. Platinius hatte ihren Megawaran am Zaumzeug gegriffen damit er nicht zurückfällt.

                „Ich nehme dich beim Wort, meine süße Prinzessin.“ Sie massierte kurz sanft Stellas Busen durch ihr Seidenmieder. Stella genoss die Berührung einen Augenblick, gab Tiberia ein letztes Küsschen und sprach.

                „Du hast es. Kannst du dich an irgendeinen Fall erinnern wo ich nicht versucht habe es zu halten?“

                Nah einer schmusenden Berührung ihrer Wangen drehte sie sich wieder im Sattel um und übernahm wieder die Zügel und Platinius konnte den Megawaran loslassen. Tiberia blickte verlegen zu Corva und Platinius.

                „Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich.“ Waren die Worte der Beiden.

„Tiberia“ sprach Platinius schließlich. „Vielleicht nicht heute, aber irgendwann gerne mal.“ Und hielt dabei kurz ihre Hand. Die Echsenreiterin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

                Stille folgte einige Minuten.

„Ist euer Dasein immer derart dramatisch?“ fragte Platinius irgendwann. Sie mussten alle lachen. Corva antwortete schließlich.

                „Nein, aber leider ist Tiberias Schicksal kein Einzelfall. Solcher Missbrauch und Armut sind leider sehr verbreitet. Ich glaube es illustriert auch gut warum meine Leute für mich arbeiten, für mich arbeiten wollen.“

                Platinius nickte verstehend.

„Möglichkeiten, Verständnis, Wertschätzung, Zuneigung.“ Er blickte sie alle warm an, Tiberia erwiderte mit einem verspielten Augenzwinkern.

„Ich… wir werden das überstehen.“ Waren Platinius‘ Worte als sie am Schild << Gehöft Avis, 5 km>> vorbeifuhren.

***

‚Blöde Mathe‘ dachte Luscinia genervt. ‚Warum will Fringilla unbedingt so viele Beispiele in der Trigonometrie haben?‘ die kleine Patrizierin schrieb die schrieb die Lösung in elegant geschwungenen Ziffern. ‚Und dann will die immer den ganzen Lösungsweg haben.‘ Sie legte das letzte Blatt auf einen schon eher stattlichen Stapel und packte diesen dann feinsäuberlich in ihre Mathematikaufgabenmappe. ‚Isst die das Papier? Dürr wie die ist, tut die das doch bestimmt! Mama muss ihr mehr bezahlen, dann muss ich nicht mehr so viel wiederholen was ich doch schon lange begriffen habe. Sowas von langweilig.‘ Sie packte die Mappe in ihren Tornister und nahm alle anderen Hausaufgabenmappen heraus um sie zu kontrollieren.

                ‚Mama wird immer furchtbar wütend wenn ich was vergesse und verbietet mir den Gesangsunterricht mit Octavius und den Tanzunterricht mit Quinta. Er singt so schön und ich liebe es so von ihr geführt und gehalten zu werden.‘ Sie überflog erst die Literaturverständnisaufgaben zum Dunkelelfisch.

                ‚Tiberias Reitunterricht macht zwar Spaß und sie spielt gerne mit mir, aber muss sie dabei so grob sein? Als ob sie keine Ahnung hätte wie man spielt.‘ Luscinia packte die Dunkelelfenliteratur weg und packte die Dunkelzwergisch Vokabeln aus.

                ‚Einmal als ich mich nachts mal erleichtern musste, lag sie besoffen auf dem Divan im Wohnzimmer zu weinen. Als ich sie dann fragte was ihr weh tat, hat sie mich umarmt und mich angefleht sie nicht alleine zu lassen.‘

                Die Vokabelaufgaben im Dunkelzwergischen hatten dem strengen Blick der kleinen Patrizierin standgehalten. Jetzt waren die Religionsaufgaben dran.

                ‚Dann musste sie ganz schnell zur Toilette und ich musste ihr noch die Haare halten während sie kotzte. Ich hatte mir fast ins Nachthemd gemacht so lange hat das gedauert. Seitdem nahm sie sich immer Zeit für mich, auch wenn sie irgendwie mehr Fehler bei den Hausaufgaben machte als ich und sie beim Spielen und Reiten immer etwas roh war. Ich glaube sie hat das mehr gebraucht als ich.‘

                Luscinia strich einen Satz durch und verbesserte ihre Antwort. ‚Die Dunkelelfen hatten nie ein neutrales oder gutes Verhältnis zu den anderen Elfenvölkern, sondern waren immer im Streit. Weiß doch jedes Kind. Wo habe ich denn das gelesen? War bestimmt in einem Buch von Onkel Ferrus. Das geht doch gar nicht, achtet er denn nicht auf die Qualität seiner Quellen?‘

                Die fleißige kleine Elfe nahm einen abgegriffenen Band aus dem Tornister und blätterte darin.

                ‚Und der Stil erst, als ob jemand es aus einer Sprache übersetzt hatte die er kaum verstand. Wenn ich meine Fremdsprachen so übersetzen würde, Mutter wäre wütend und Tante Stella enttäuscht.‘

                Sie verpackte die verbesserten Aufgaben, zusammen mit dem geliehen Band von Ferrus wieder ein und nahm ihre Biologie Aufgaben raus.

                ‚Wenigstens diesmal kein Drakonisch, die zwölf Zeiten und sechs Casi geben mir Kopfschmerzen und dann erst der komplizierte Satzbau. Und die vielen Rs und die vielen tiefen Töne tun doch im Hals weh. Das einzig Gute sind die Buchstaben die ein Vergnügen mit Tante Stella zu kaligraphieren sind.‘ Luscinia korrigierte einen Schreibfehler auf einem ihrer Schemata.

                ‚Dabei schreibt Tiberia jetzt fast keine Fehler mehr, nur ihre Schrift ist etwas krakelig. Hat sie vielleicht Nachhilfe bekommen? Na, die ist viel zu stolz um so etwas zuzugeben.‘

                Luscinia erinnerte sich gerade daran, wie Tiberia mit ihrer Tante oder ihrer Mutter spät abends am großen Schreibtisch ihrer Mutter geschrieben hatten oder besser gesagt wie sie diktierten und Tiberia mit viel Mühe und Not schrieb.

                ‚Oh Tiberia, das ist ja richtig niedlich.‘ Sie packte die Biologie weg und öffnete geistig erschöpft den flachen Projektionskasten mit Familienlichtskulpturen. Die anderen Aufgaben waren erledigt, entschied sie. Sie enthielt eine kurze Aufnahme wie Garrulus und Luscinia eine Streichfolgemit der Familienwaffe der Wahl durchführten, die Garrulus ihr beigebracht hatte. Das war während seines letzten Heimatbesuchs. Claudius und Tiberia hatten in den Tagen davor mit viel Geduld noch einen Trainingskriegshammer aus dem Stamm eines kleineren Riesenpilzes geschnitzt.

Sie drehte an einem Rädchen und ein weiteres Bildnis kam zum Vorschein. Diese Lichtskulptur zeigte wie Luscinia mit Garrulus auf Rapax, seinem Raptor Imperiale und Efferus‘ kleiner Bruder, ritten und er ihr das erste Mal die Zügel überlassen hatte.

                Sie drehte nochmal am Rädchen, die letzte Lichtskulptur zeigte Luscinia lachend mit Garrulus‘ Hammer und Claudius‘ Schild auf den Schultern Santiagos sitzend während die Besitzer lächelnd links und rechts daneben standen.

                Luscinia machte den Kasten zu, die Lichtskulptur erlosch und stand schließlich verkrampft von ihrem gekippten Pult auf und streckte sich. Ohr kurzärmeliger Mieder drückte unangenehm unter ihrer braunen, langärmeligen Pilzwollbluse.

                ‚Ich muss Mama und Tante Stella bitten mit mir zum Schneider zu gehen.‘ Sie zog sich das Mieder zurecht.

                ‚Ich weiß nicht was denen so daran gefällt mit mir zum Schneider zu gehen.‘ Sie fasste sich an die noch kleinen Ansätze ihres Busens.

                ‚Die könne sie gerne behalten. Ich verstehe die Obsession nicht. Ist doch ärgerlich.‘ Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Arbeitszimmer ihrer Familie. Sie schaute zuerst auf die beiden kleineren benachbarten Pulte. Luscinia musste kichern als sie sich vorstellte wie Santiago und Garrulus da saßen und sich über die gleichen Hausaufgaben geärgert hatten. Sie saß am Liebesten am Pult ihres großen Bruders denn dann fühlte sie sich ihm näher. Sie kann ihn fast nur aus Briefen, Lichtskulpturen und Erzählungen. Santiago und er waren viel zu selten zuhause, dafür schickten sie aber auch gerne kleine Geschenke. Sie griff kurz nach dem Basiliskzahn der an einer Lederschnur um ihren Hals baumelte. Claudius und er hatten ihn auf einer Patrouille getötet, aber nicht ohne vorher zwei ihrer Kameraden zu versteinern und dann zu zerschmettern. Als Claudius dem Haus beigetreten war, hatte er ihr von ihrem Bruder einen verzauberten Gladius mitgebracht, den er sich für besondere Tapferkeit über die Pflicht hinaus verdient hatte. Im begleitenden Brief stand, dass Claudius und er sich gemeinsam die Gladii verdient hatten in einem kleineren Feldzug gegen einen größeren benachbarten Stamm an Hobgoblins. Auch stand drin dass er mit seinen beiden großen Kris, seinem Spatha, also sein langes Reiterschwert was er von Stella bekommen hatte, seinem Dreizack, auch von Stella, seinem Schild, einer Seilhakenpistole, einem Kriegshammer von seiner Mutter und nicht zuletzt Rapax bereits ziemlich überbewaffnet sei und Claudius, der ursprünglich aus einem der als Favelas bekannten Armenghettos kam, ihn viel besser gebrauchen könnte und, wenn er endlich seinem Haus beigetreten war, ihn der geliebten kleinen Schwester geben sollte.

                Von Santiago hatte sie als Letztes ihren ersten Zauberstab bekommen. Dieser konnte nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden ein kleines Flämmchen produzieren, aber ihre Mutter und Stella waren sowieso der Meinung es sei genau das richtige Geschenk. Ihre Worte waren einleuchtend. Magisch genug um den Umgang mit manuell aktivierten maischen Gegenständen zu lernen, stark genug um sich und andere zu verletzten, aber nicht so gefährlich al dass sie sich oder andere damit in die Luft zu jagen könnte. Jedenfalls nicht aus Versehen.

                Die kleine Patrizierin sah zu den vier großen Schreibtischen. Zwei waren voll mit Papier, Dokumenten  und Büchern. Sie gehörten ihrer Mutter und Stella und dienten dem täglichen Geschäft, der Buchhaltung, aber auch der Unterhaltung und Forschung. Der Dritte gehörte Santiago der regelmäßiger da war, weil die Arkanistenschule in der Praxis schlicht und einfach weniger Wehrdienste leiste weil die martiale und klerikale Schule erstens die Aufgaben und Probleme es Wehrdienstes schlicht und einfach relativ aggressiv angingen und zweitens weil wenn die Arkanistenschule kommt, dann kommt typischerweise der Meisterstudiengang der echt nicht mehr rumfackelt, nur noch abfackelt. Santiagos war leerer, sein Hauptstudienplatz war gegenwertig nun mal am Campus der Tausend und Dreizehn Zinnen Zitadelle des Arkanomikums und hatte hier nur ein paar kleine Nebenprojekte und Entwürfe rumliegen.

                Luscinia freute sich auf den Tag wo sie mit 21 zur Theopole des Klerologikums gehen konnte und hoffte dort wie ihre Mutter ihre beste Freundin und das große Abenteuer finden zu können.

                Dann schaute sie zu Garrulus‘ großen Schreibtisch der praktisch leer stand. Er hatte wie die anderen auch viele gekippte Halter und Träger für Papiere und Bücher sowie ein Schräges Schreibpult, alle mit einzelnen Leuchtsteinen, aber da Garrulus nicht da war, saß nur Claudius mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit dort, typischerweise wenn er Papierkram erledigte oder mal was recherchieren musste. Sonst saß manchmal Tiberia dort zu schreiben oder lesen, aber auch nur wenn Stella den eigenen Schreibtisch gerade benutzte, ansonsten würde die Echsenreiterin immer am Tisch der Truppenherrin sitzen.

                ‚In ihrem Sitz fühlt sie sich wohl sicherer.‘ entschied die kleine Patrizierin und ließ ihren Blick kurz durch das große Arbeitszimmer, das auch als Bibliothek diente, schweifen. Regal an Regal mit Büchern, Folianten, Mappen, Ordnern und Schriftrolldosen waren aneinandergereiht und ließen keinen freien Platz mehr an den Wänden.

                ‚Mama und Tante Stella hatten sich darüber unterhalten wie und wann sie ausbauen sollten. Schon seltsam, als das hier nur halbvoll war hatte ich Mama einmal ungläubig gefragt ob sie das alles gelesen hätte. Mama hatte nur gelacht und als ich dann Tante Stella fragte hatte sie nur lachend erklärt, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein Zehntel dessen war was sie oder Mama alleine für sich gelernt hatten, geschweige denn gelesen.‘

                Luscinia hatte ihnen erst geglaubt als sie ein beliebiges Geschichtsbuch rauszog und Sachen daraus gefragt hatte, die die beiden dann nicht nur praktisch Wort für Wort aus dem Band widerholten, sondern ihr sogar über mögliche Ungenauigkeiten aufgeklärt hatten, den größeren Zusammenhang erklärt hatten und dann auch noch erklärten was davon einseitig dargestellt, Intrige bis hin propagandistischen Lügen waren. All diese Einzelheiten standen sogar per Hand in den Rand geschrieben damit die die es als Nächste lesen, nicht die ganze Arbeit nochmal machen mussten oder einfach nur Schwachsinn glaubten.

                An dem Tag kam Luscinia nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus, selbst als sie erklärt bekam, das Corva und Stella das alles 30 Jahre hatten und seitdem auch nie wirklich aufgehört hatten sich weiterzubilden, auch wenn es dann etwas langsamer voran ging.

                Die kleine Patrizierin schaute kurz auf die große Kalenderstanduhr ehe sie müde den großen weißen Leuchtkristall löschte. Es war spät.

                ‚Wo seid ihr nur, ihr seid über zweiundzwanzig Stunden überfällig.‘ Sie arrangierte ihr Haar und fädelte die halbgoldene, halbsilberne Haarnadel neu ein. Hungrig ging sie zur Küche.

                ‚Cygnus ist sicher schon fertig mit dem Abendessen. Bestimmt gibt es Krabben mit Pilzsauce und Algensalat.‘

                Sie machte die schwere Tür, eine kleine Brandsicherheitsmaßnahme, zur großen Küche auf. Pygargus Circus stand am großen Kochgrill der leicht ausreichte um alle Mitglieder des Hauses inklusive Sklaven ohne Schwierigkeiten zu bekochen und grillte die leicht gewürzten Teile des elfenkopfgroßen Krabbe. Ein Bruder Cyaneus presste frischen Saft und der für einen so dicken Elfen anmutige Cygnus Olor rührte die letzte Gewürzmischung in die Pilzsauce auf dem kochgrill der nicht einmal zu einem Viertel betrieben war.

                Es machte wenig Sinn das große Refektorium herzurichten wenn sie nur zu fünft waren und dem entsprechend setzte sich Luscinia an den hergerichteten Esstisch der Küche. Die fünf Koboldsklaven des Gehöfts hatten ihren eigenen kleineren Esstisch wo vier bereits leise schnatternd saßen während der Fünfte den Koboldverhältnisse großen Kochtopf mit scharf gewürzten Riesenkakerlakeneintopf umrührte der typischerweise gerne mit dem von allen Völkern der Subterra beliebten Brot aus Weißsüßpilzteig verspeist wird. Auf ihrem Tisch stand auch eine Flasche mit hartem, klarem Selbstgebranntem. Die Matriarchin erlaubte ihnen den Luxus einer eigenen Destilliere, wenn die Kobolde erstens tagsüber nicht besoffen sind und jeden Morgen erfrischt auf der Matte standen. Zweitens dass es qualitativ hochwertiger Alkohol sein musste damit sie nicht krank werden und sterben, drittens die Destilliere in der kleinen Vertiefung auf der anderen Seite der großen Felsenkammer steht, damit sie nicht den ganzen Hof vollstinken und falls sie mal explodieren sollte, nicht abbrennt und schließlich viertens, wenn der Schnaps gut geworden ist, ihn auch noch mit ihren Leuten zu tauschen. Und ihr manchmal eine Flasche abzugeben, denn beim fetten Abdomen der Spinnengöttin wie sie manchmal zu sagen pflegte, sie brauchte von Zeit zu Zeit auch einen ordentlichen Rachenputzer.

                „Hier, kleine Herrin.“ Cyaneus stellte Luscinia ein volles Glas mit frischgepresstem Rotsüßpilzwurzelsaft inklusive Kanne hin und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Pygargus legte jedem etwas vom Krabbengrillgraben auf den Teller und Luscinia die große rechte Schere war ihr Lieblingsstück war und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder welcher jedem gerade ein ordentliche Portion Algensalat gab. Der Haushälter Leucotus saß bereits am Tisch. Der Koboldkoch war bereits von seiner Klappbockleiter runter und die schuppigen, humanoiden Microdrachen hatten alle bereits auf den Teller genommen, ihr Brot gebrochen und verteilt und jeder hatte auch schon sein Becherchen mit Selbstgebranntem bereit und warteten nun darauf, dass Luscinia das Mahl freigab. In den Haushalten der Dunkelelfen war es Tradition dass die Ranghöchste des Haushaltes das Mahl freigab wenn all da waren und keiner zu kurz kam und damit Streit zu vermeide, aber auch um zu zeigen wer Herrin des Haushaltes war.

Luscinia saß am Kopf des Tisches, die relativ kleinen und relativ drahtig, sehnig muskulösen Circus Brüder saßen zu ihrer Linken und las der rundliche Cygnus sich zu ihrer Rechten neben Leucotus niederließ, schauten alle auf die kleine Patrizierin und sie stand auf. Die Kronprinzessin des Hauses Avis hielt ihre Hände über das Essen, die Finger gespreizt und entlang der Daumen hielt sie die Hände beisammen als dass sie eine Spinne imitierten. Sie sprach.

„Im Namen der Spinnengöttin, der absoluten Herrin unseres Volkes, die Dunkelelfen, segne ich dieses Mahl, als dass wir die Kraft und Eintracht haben unsere Bürden zu tragen, die Intrigen zu durchschauen und uns unseren Feinden zustellen, als dass wir das Überleben und Wohlergehen von uns, dieser Bande, von unserem Haus, das Haus Avis, von unserer Stadt, die Stadt Antrum, von unserem Volk, das Volk der Dunkelelfen und unseren Dienern, die Kobolde zu sichern. Ihr sei es panier.“

„So die Herrin will.“ Kam die gemeinsame Antwort der Mahlteilnehmer. Die Kobolde stießen an und leerten den ersten Schuss Selbstgebrannten, es würden noch einige folgen. Luscinia setzte sich wieder hin und sah trotz knurrendem Magen zu wie alle mit Essen begannen.

Es war die Tradition des Hauses Avis dass die Herrin erst dann aß, wenn alle anderen Gelegenheit hatten einen Bissen verspeist und einen Schluck getrunken zu haben. Nicht das die Kobolde extra Motivation brauchten. Als auch Cygnus, des eher der langsame Genießer am Tisch war, ein Schlückchen zu sich genommen hatte, konnte auch Luscinia mit Essen beginnen. Nun begann auch das normale Tischgespräch das schnell bei der überfälligen Karawane landete. Luscinia schwieg und aß ungewohnt langsam und hörte auch nicht zu. Das Essen war gut, aber die Sorge ließ sie nicht los und hatte nicht gemerkt das Cyaneus sie was gefragt hatte.

„Kleine Herrin?“ Er berührte sie kurz an der Schulter. Sie schaute leicht überrascht hoch und blinzelte kurz.

„Die Order der Matriarchin sind klar, falls die Karawane sich verspäten sollte, muss ich die morgen Nachmittag wieder ins Stadthaus bringe, damit du normal die Schulwoche beginnen kannst.“

Pygargus versuchte sie zu trösten. „Wir wissen die Karawane sollte schon da sein als Penelope und Falcatus dich fürs Wochenende hergebracht hatten, aber Verspätungen wie diese sind echt nichts außergewöhnliches. Im Gegenteil, ich bin überrascht dass unsere Karawanen nicht noch viel öfter zu spät kommt, bei dem was man so alles an Zeit auf so Reisen verlieren kann.“

Luscinia seufzte, sie wusste dass sich zu Tode sorgen nichts half und wechselte schließlich das Thema.

„Leucotus, die Tore sind zu, oder?“ Leucotus Dendrocopus war der Haushälter des Gehöfts und nicht der gesprächige Typ, schien aber immer irgendwo was zu bauen, zu zimmern oder zu flicken. An manchen Tagen war es so schlimm, Luscinia hätte am liebsten seinen Hammer in den Großen Abgrund geschmissen.

„Die Tore habe ich zu gekurbelt, wie immer vor dem Abendessen.“ Es änderte nichts an ihrer Frustration. Ihre Mutter und Tante fehlten ihr und das jetzt fast einen ganzen Monat.

„Ich habe die ersten zwei Stunden Wache, dann Pygargus, dann Cygnus der dann auch das Brot für den Tag bäckt und dann unser Leucotus der dann den Tag bereitet und die Kobolde aus ihren Kojen jagt.“

Es half nichts, Luscinias Stimmung blieb bedrückt und färbte jetzt auch noch auf die anderen ab. Die Elfen aßen jetzt still weiter, nur die Kobolde waren unbekümmert, kein Wunder, der Selbstgebrannte war schon zur Hälfte weg und mit Essen waren sie schon lange fertig.

„Da fällt mir was ein…“ sagte der geistesabwesend, stand auf und nahm eine kleine Dose aus einem Schrank die er dann auf den Tisch stellte und öffnete. Die Kobolde hatten abgeräumt und waren schon am Spülen. Von den Elfen waren alle fertig, nur Luscinia nibbelte noch appetitlos. Leucotus deutete den Kobolden dass er sich um Luscinia Teller kümmerte und dass sie bis zum Morgen freigestellt waren, wenn si e fertig mit spülen waren und sich um die Tiere gekümmert hatten. Der Koch faltete das Seidenpapier auf und lila Kügelchen kamen zum Vorschein. Cyaneus fragte nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens.

„Denkst du, du hast es diesmal geschafft? Dein letzter Versuch Bonbons mit lila Flechtenbeerengeschmack war viel zu bröselig geworden. Der Geschmack war zwar schon überzeugend, aber du weißt schon, wenn es beim ersten Kontakt mit Feuchtigkeit fast direkt zerfällt ist das etwas unangenehm und davor waren noch zu bitter, aber die Konsistenz war schon gut.“

Noch ehe Cygnus antworten konnte, hatte Luscinia einen der Bonbons im Mund. Alle waren still und etwas perplex, Luscinia lutschte langsam am Bonbon, schließlich lächelte sie übers ganze Gesicht. Die Männer lachten und jeder nahm sich eins während der Koch so richtig selbstzufrieden auf seinem Stuhl lächelnd schaukelte.

„Dann ist es ja jetzt ja nur noch eine Frage von Wochen bis wir die in unserer Konfiserie vertreiben können.“

Cygnus nickte einfach nur noch selbstzufrieden. Alle naschten weiter am unerwarteten Nachtisch, die Stimmung hatte sich deutlich gebessert.

„Hast du noch mehr?“ Luscinias Frage nahm den anderen förmlich die Worte aus dem Mund.

„Sicher, ich habe drei Dosen gemacht.“ Cygnus hörte auf mit Schaukeln, stand auf und nahm eine zweite Dose heraus. Er hielt einen Augenblick überlegend inne, dann öffnete er die Dose, schüttete die Hälfte der Bonbons und die erste Dose und gab ihr diese.

„Cyaneus, Pygargus, warum geht ihr nicht mit unserer kleinen Herrin nach draußen und packt eure Musikinstrumente aus. Leucotus und ich kümmern und um das hier.“

Luscinia sah die Gebrüder mit großen Hundeaugen an. Cyaneus lächelte und bedurfte keiner Überzeugung. Nur Pygargus sträubte sich ein wenig.

„Aber nicht zu lange, ich wollte heute früh ins Bett.“ Luscinia leerte den Rest der Kanne in ihr Glas und stand auf.

„Cyaneus, ich gehe die Instrumente holen, geh doch schon mal mit ihr raus.“ Die beiden verließen die Küche durch das Refektorium und verließen das Gebäude durch den Empfangsaal. Sie gingen ein wenig bis sie zur Bank kamen, die zentral in der großen Felsenkammer stand die das Zuhause des Hauses beherbergte. Es dauerte nur Momente nachdem die saßen, dass Pygargus mit einem Violinen- und einem Cellokasten zu ihnen stieß.

Pygargus spielte wie gewohnt im Stehen, Cyaneus blieb neben Luscinia sitzen, die sich müde auf die Bank gelegt hatte und sein Bein als Kopfkissen benutzte. Sie sah ihn bedrückt an, er seufzte, strich ihr einmal sanft übers Haar und sprach schließlich.

„Sie werden kommen, Verspätungen sind nicht ungewöhnlich, du wirst schon sehen. Genieß jetzt einfach die Bonbons, den Saft und die Musik.“

Luscinia schien davon etwas beruhigt und als die Gebrüder Circus zu spielen begannen entspannte sie sichtlich und die Musik erfüllte sie, die Höhlenkammer und die angeschlossenen Tunnel voll und weit.

***

„Vernehmt ihr das auch? Bogen auf Saiten im geschmeidigen Wechsel.“

                Die Frauen hörten genau hin und konnten ganz schwach Streichinstrumente zwischen dem Knarren der Wagen ausmachen.

                „Du hast gute Ohren, Platinius. Wie lange hast du es schon gehört?“ fragte Stella neugierig.

„Eine Handvoll Sekunden ehe ich mich meldete.“

                „Das sind bestimmt Cyaneus und Pygargus. Sie spielen diese Streichmusik.“ Corva seufzte leicht melancholisch.

                „Und sie haben diese wunderbaren Hände.“ Kommentierte Tiberia schelmisch.  „Ich weiß genau was du meinst.“  Kommentierte Corva schelmischer. Sie lachten alle kurz und leise und irgendwann war das große, massive Gittertor im Licht eines glimmenden Leuchtkristalls sichtbar.

***

                Luscinia lag schläfrig mit dem Kopf auf Cyaneus‘ Bein und schaute verträumt auf die glitzernde Höhlendecke deren Funkeln durch einen glimmenden Leuchtkristall entstand den sie bewusst etwas schwingen und tanzen ließen.

                Die Kobolde hatten sich im Halbkreis um das musikalische Duo gesetzt und leerten langsam wie leise ihre Flasche Selbstgebrannten. Leucotus saß auf der Bank neben Cyaneus und rauchte für sich ein Pfeifchen nicht zu herben Kreuzmoostabak während Cygnus, der wiederum neben Leucotus saß, entspannt in einem kleinen Notizbuch experimentelle Rezepte notierte, sich dabei die möglichen Geschmäcker und Konsistenzen vorstellte und manchmal an einem Gläschen feinem Süßrotalgenwein nippte.

                Pygargus wippte beim zarten Streichen der Saiten seines Cellos leicht hin und her. ‚Bestimmt stellt er sich vor wie er mit der Matriarchin tanzt‘ dachte Cyaneus leicht schelmisch. ‚Unsere Herrin Corva war schon eine Chefin zum Anfassen.‘ dachte er jetzt etwas verschmitzt. Da war Electra aus unserem alten Haus Aes ganz anders. Es war ja nicht so dass die Probleme hatte mit den einfachen Soldaten respektvoll umzugehen, im Gegenteil, genau wie ihr Sohn Ferrus war wie sie mit höflichste und disziplinierteste Person die ich je getroffen habe. Es war nur so dass sie genau wie Ferrus gerne doch die professionelle Distanz hielt. An sich ran ließ sie nur einen kleinen Kreis an Leuten. Quinta, die einzige Frau die jemals in den Harem rein kam, hatte mir einmal im Suff anvertraut, dass Electra mit den meisten vielleicht nur einmal Sex hatte und ansonsten vor allem Leute brauchte denen sie sich anvertrauten konnte und sie nachts hielten wenn sie Angst hatte einzuschlafen.‘

                Cyaneus kicherte kurz innerlich und spiele dabei ununterbrochen weiter. ‚Quinte ging so weit dass Electra sie ursprünglich zu sich eingeladen hatte damit sie die Matriarchin zur inneren Ruhe und in den Schlaf tanzte und das einzige Mal wo sie mit ihr Sex hatte war weil sie, so Quinta wörtlich, <<es einmal versuchen wollte>>. Was die Sache pikanter und auch irgendwie romantischer machte war der Fakt dass auch Quinta an Frauen kein sexuelles Interesse hat. Stella machte ihr regelmäßig  schöne Augen, vor allem wenn sie etwas angetrunken  ist und Tiberia versucht ständig sie ins Bett zu kriegen.

                Nach Quintas Beschreibung war beiden einfach irgendwie danach und sie besucht heute noch Electra so sie kann, was wahrscheinlich öfter ist als Herrin Corva Ferrus, der wie ein großer Bruder zu ihr ist.‘

Cyaneus schaute auf seinen Bruder Pygargus, ihre Blicke kreuzten sich, und dann auf die schläfrige Luscinia mit ihrem Kopf  auf seinem Oberschenkel.

‚Ich verstehe Ferrus sehr gut‘ Er schloss die Augen und sein Spiel wurde voller und leidenschaftlicher.

                ‚Wir aus dem siebten Haus sind schon solche Romantiker.‘ Die Brüder spielten, die Kobolde tranken, Luscinia träumte, Leucotus genoss und Cygnus wurde inspiriert. Über eine Stunde verstrich.

                ‚Heute ist das Leben gut.‘ war Cyaneus‘ letzter Gedanke ehe lautes Klopfen am Westtor die Ruhe der noch jungen Nacht jäh beendete.

                „Mach das Tor auf, wie sind zurück.“ Folgte gleich eine vertraute Frauenstimme, alle waren leicht erschrocken aufgestanden, legten unnötige Sachen weg, wenn sie solche hatten und gingen etwas entgeistert zum Tor.

                Cyaneus drehte den Leuchtkristall am Tor voll auf und sah Tiberia in ihrer mit Blut verkrusteter Lederrüstung auf ihrem Megawaran Certus.

                „Parole?“ fragte er mechanisch und etwas perplex.

„Ich trete dir gleich in den Arsch.“ Gab Tiberia wütend als Antwort. Er überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann einfach kurz den Kopf über die Lächerlichkeit seiner Reaktion.

„Das geht auch als Parole.“ War seine schelmische Antwort. Leucotus, Cygnus und Pygargus begannen schon das Tor aufzukurbeln. Als das Tor schließlich auf war, kam Tiberia gefolgt von der Karawane hinein. Ein Blick verriet schnell dass Leute fehlten.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Luscinia perplex als Corva und Stella sie umarmend mit Tränen in den Augen hochhoben. Sie sagten nichts und hielten ihr Kind einfach nur an sich, der große, abwegige Fremde der gerade abstieg schwieg ebenfalls.

Cyaneus fragte diesmal. „Was ist passiert?“ ihnen schwante Übelstes. Schließlich antwortete die sonst so joviale Tiberia von ihr verstörend ungewohnt bedrückt.

„Claudius, Quinta, Sextus, Septima und Octavius werden deinem Bruder Macrourus und den hübschen Zwillingen Tarda und Tetrax ab jetzt Gesellschaft leisten.“


	5. Kapitel V Verluste, Gewinne, Risiken

Kapitel V

Verluste, Gewinne, Risiken

 

Luscinia weinte laut, zuerst war sie still bis die Nachricht völlig eingesunken war, dann setzte der Schock ein und ihre Tränen flossen dann nur noch. Die Frauen weinten ebenfalls leise mit, sie wussten dass ihre Luscinia leicht in Octavius und Quinta verliebt war. Und wer hätte es ihr verdenken können. Der wortgewandte und stimmgewaltige Hüne von einem extrovertierten Sänger konnte jeden mitreissen wenn er sprach und sang. Die geschmeidige und für eine solch ausdruckstarke und leidenschaftliche Tänzerin überraschend stille Frau konnte praktisch jeden dazu bringen sich ihr anzuvertrauen. Der plattnasige Sextus war der lustigste Kerl überhaupt. Er hatte den Riecher um all die kleinen Geschäftsgelegenheiten rauszuschnüffeln und umzusetzen und dachte immer an all die Kleinigkeiten was die Leute so brauchten und was all die kleinen Probleme und Gelegenheiten waren. Septima konnte alles flicken was sie als beschädigt wahrnahm, seien es Wagen, Geräte, Werkzeuge oder Beziehungen gewesen, war es beschädigt, das kleine muskulöse Raubein mit einem vernarbten Gesicht konnte es nicht sein lassen und musste es reparieren. Sie war eine der wenigen die nicht von Farids Ehefrau Jasmin ständig beleidigt wurde, ein Erfolg den sonst nur die Kinder des Hauses Avis, Falcatus, Garrulus, Santiago und Luscinia, für sich beanspruchen konnte. Claudius war ein Held und Vorbild für alle die in den Favelas lebten.

Cygnus und Leucotus sassen geschockt immer noch auf der Erde, sie waren mit einigen der Toten liiert. Drei Kobolde hatten geistesgegenwärtig die gestressten Warane von den Karren befreit, sie zu ihren Ställen geführt und ihnen viel Futter gegeben. Nur Assiduus, Certus und Efferus blieben stur bei ihren Reiterinnen. Ein Kobold brachte eine Schüssel von den Resten des Abendessens der Elfen und der letzte kam mit zwei Flaschen von ihrem Besten. Tiberia sass neben dem niedlichen Pygargus, der erheblich kleiner war als sie, mit einem Arm um seine schön austrainierten Schultern und gab sich, mit dem Rücken an Certus gelehnt, die Kante.

Platinius hatte still alleine die Wagen weiter auf den Hof gezogen und verteilt, dann das Tor zu gekurbelt. Mit der gleichen stoischen Stille lud er nun die sterblichen Überreste von Claudius, Quinta, Sextus, Septima und Octavius mit Ruhe wie Ehrfurcht ab und legte sie immer noch komplett in ihre Schlaftücher gehüllt, mit einem grosszügigen Schritt Abstand, ab.

Die Kobolde hatten nun auch Futter für die verbleibenden Reittiere gebracht. Ein Korb Fische für Efferus und jeweils ein Korb brauner Brotpilze und Algen mit einem grösseren Fisch drauf für die Warane.

Schliesslich sprach Platinius in seiner bassnahe vibrierenden Stimme, in einem ebenso gebieterischen wie mitfühlendem Ton.

„Geht hinein und ruhet. Diese Nacht wird die Wache über eure Nächsten mein sein.“ Stella, Corva und Luscinia liessen nun endlich voneinander ab.

                „Wer ist er?“ Luscinia leise und von allem überwältigt.

 

                „Er ist unser Retter.“ Kam es flapsig von der angetrunkenen Tiberia.

 

                „Nennt ihn Platinius.“ Sprach Stella.

 

Der Fremde war zur Echsenreiterin gekommen, half ihr auf und nahm ihr sanft die Flasche ab.

 

                „Er ist ein mächtiger Heiler.“ Sprach Corva.

 

Er half der beschwipsten Tiberia zu ihrer Truppenherrin und erinnerte sie flüsternd an ihr Versprechen.

 

                „Er ist mein süsser Prinz.“ Sprach die Echsenreiterin jovial und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. Die kichernde Tiberia wurde fest von ihrer Geliebten an sich gedrückt.

 

                „Er ist einer von uns.“ Schloss Stella fest wie zuversichtlich wie warm ab.

 

Als sie reingingen, wollten einige der Männer schon protestieren.

 

                „Und wenn er sagt er wacht über die Unseren, dann wird er das auch tun.“ Corvas Worte vertrieben jeglichen verbleibenden Widerstand und die Elfen gingen schliesslich hinein.

 

                Als alle drinnen waren und nur noch ein neugieriger Kobold bei ihm blieb, errichtete er einen Kreis aus fünf Lagerfeuern um die fünf Toten und nutzte Scheite aus dem Feuerpilzholzlager als Treibstoff. Er legte seine Rüstung ab und entzündete die Feuer mit seiner Magie, dann, während er ich den Selbstgebrannten mit dem Kobold teilte, kochte er eine kleine Kanne mit einer dem Kobold unbekannten Substanz, Kaffee.

***

                Corva sass fast liegend in ihrem grossen flachen Schaukelstuhl, den Stella ihr zu ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft schenkte, mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Schoss zugedeckt und wog sich gemeinsam mit der Frucht ihres Leibes langsam und weinend in den Schlaf.

***

                Stella stand unbekleidet an ihrer Kommode neben ihrem mannsgrossen Spiegel, bereit zu Tiberia ins Bett ihr Versprechen einzulösen und doch liess ihr etwas keine Ruhe. Ihr eher stattlicher Schmuckkasten war geöffnet und eine kleine Schatulle lag offen auf der Kommode. In ihrer Hand war eine Haarspirale, drei Viertel Silber und ein Viertel Gold mit aufwendig eingearbeitetem, langbeinigem Spinnensymbol mit einem in Sternenform geschnittenen lupenreinen, daumennagelgrossen Rubin umrandet von einer Platinmanschette. Die Spirale selbst war mit kleinen blau-und-grün-gesplittertfarbenden, funkelnden Opalen übersäht, die wunderbar an ihre Augen erinnerten.

                ‚Wie ist das möglich?“ Der Truppenherrin rasten die Gedanken nur so durch den Kopf. ‚Wo hatte der diese Spirale her? Wer ist diese Gräfin Hyppolita?‘

                Tiberia umarmte sie von hinten und küsste am Hals. Stella zeigte kaum Reaktion und blieb in Gedanken versunken.

‚Wo kommt er her? Wer ist er? Was ist er?‘ Tiberia kaute spielerisch an Stellas Ohrspitze. „Komm ins Bett.“

Der Mangel an Information nagte an ihr. ‚Ich kann ihm trauen, er ist vertrauenswürdig. Ich weiss es, ich habe mehr als eine Intrige und Komplott durchschaut und überlebt. Ich habe Krieg und mehrere harte Feldzüge aus eigener Kraft überlebt. Der Fremde hat sich so angestrengt und eine Mühe auf eine Weise und Präzision wie sie sich nur jemand machen kann dem die am Herzen liegen denen er hilft. Ich weiss wem ich trauen kann und Corva wie ich haben und seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr in einem Maße geirrt als das es messbaren Schaden angerichtet hätte. Ich weiss ich kann ihm treuen, zumindest fürs erste. Seine Reaktionen kann man nicht fälschen, nicht so. Aber die Pfeile, die widererkannte Frisur und die Haarspirale. Und er hat nicht gelogen, also wie ist diese Hyppolita an diese Haarspirale gekommen. Sie ist viel kostbarer als meine und es gibt nicht viele die auch nur ansatzweise ranghöher sind als meine. Und es ist keine Kopie, jedenfalls keine Billige, die Verarbeitung war exquisit und dann war da noch der Edelstein. Es muss eine Sternenträne gewesen sein, ich dachte die wären nur eine Legende, aber es…“

Stella atmete scharf ein, Tiberia massierte vorhin Stellas rechte Brust und Nippel mit der linken Hand, den Arm um den Bauch ihrer Geliebten geschlungen. Jetzt war sie zart mit zwei Fingern in Stellas Intimstes eingedrungen und massierte es mit geübter Sanftheit von innen. Tiberia flüsterte ihr leise, ängstlich gar ins Ohr.

„Ich brauche dich, ich brauche dich so sehr, ich brauche dich jetzt.“

Sie küsste Stellas Wange und rieb sanft die eigene an ihre.

                „Du hast es versprochen…“

‚Fürs erste könne wir ihm trauen, des Rest sehe ich dann später…“ War Stellas letzter Gedanke ehe sie das Schmuckstück wegpackte und sich einem Schmuckstück zuwandte was tausendmal wertvoller war als alles Gold aller Zwerge und erwiderte das Liebespiel.

„Und ich versuche immer meine Versprechen zu halten…“

***

Das Haar etwas wirr und Augen halbgeschlossen betraten Stella und Tiberia in Bademäntel gehüllt und Pantoffeln beschuht die Küche und wollten sich zu Corva und Luscinia an den Tisch setzen. Stella konnte sehen. Sie konnten sehen wie die Mutter für ihre Tochter und sich selbst Frühstück gemacht hatte, denn auf dem Tisch lagen edler, geräucherter Blauwaranschinken, lila Flechtenbeerenmarmelade und frisches selbstgebackenes Weisssüsspilzbrot.

‚Luscinias Lieblingsfrühstück, wie immer wenn du die Kleine lange nicht gesehen hast.‘ Die kleine Patrizierin war schon aufgestanden und sprang Stella förmlich um den Hals. ‚Und ein Lächeln von ihr brauchst.‘

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst.“ Das Mädchen liess ab, aber nicht ehe die Truppenherrin noch einen Kuss auf die Wange bekam. Tiberia sah die Kleine etwas verlegen an, dann bekam auch sie eine feste Umarmung und einen Kuss auf die Wange. Schliesslich sassen alle. Corva hatte in weiser Voraussicht viel mehr Brote geschmiert und belegt als ihre Tochter oder sie essen würden.

Sie assen still. Irgendwann begann Tiberia mit lächeln während sie genüsslich kaute. Stella und Cora waren irgendwie angesteckt und lächelten auch. Eine begann zu lachen und die anderen folgten bald.

„Wir leben.“ Sprach die Echsenreiterin leise.

„Wir leben, verfickt nochmal wir leben!“ rief sie laut und wäre fast vor Lachen vom Stuhl gefallen.

„Es ist so geil zu leben.“ Sie schlang einen weiteren Bissen knusprig frisch gebackenen Brotes mit edlem leicht herb trockenem Schinken runter.

„Alles schmeckt so viel besser wenn man lebt.“ Ihre Stimme war an der Grenze zur Ekstase. Die anderen Frauen nickten lachend. Dann war Tiberia einen Augenblick still.

„Er hat noch gar nichts gegessen seit… seit…“

Sie stand auf und legte die verbleibende Hälfte des Weisssüsspilzbrotes auf ihren Teller.

                „…seit wir das letzte Mal, oder war es das vorletzte mal, Halt gemacht hatten.“

Stella schnitt ein grosszügiges Stück vom Schinken ab, Corva nahm ein Glas der Marmelade und beide legten das jeweilige auf den Teller. Corva hatte noch die Kleidung von gestern an und Luscinia war als einzige gewaschen und richtig oder frisch angezogen, weil sie etwas früher auf war weil sie im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter nicht von den Strapazen der letzten Tage ausgebrannt war.

                „Die Kobolde hatten was von dem Abendessen rausgebracht.“ Luscinia war vom Ganzen nur so überwältigt als sie das sagte. Die Frauen sahen sahn sie seltsam an und ihre Mutter kommentierte belustigt.

                „Und so willst du ihn abspeisen?“ Die kleine Patrizierin versuchte zu parieren, aber kein Wort brachte sie mehr heraus.

                „Komm Schatz, es wird Zeit dass du Platinius kennen lernst.“ Sprach Corva lachend, während sie aufstand griff sie mit der einen Hand einen Krug mit frisch gepresstem Rotsüsspilzwurzelsaft, mit der Anderen die ihrer Tochter und setzte sich in Bewegung. Tiberia nahm den mit Platinius‘ Frühstück gefüllten Teller und Stella nahm die verbleibenden Schnitte auf ihrem Teller mit, den eigentlich waren die Frauenrunde ja gar nicht fertig mit Frühstücken.

                Als sie durch die Räume Richtung Vordereingang gingen, spürten sie nach und nach eine metaphysische Kraft, die wuchs je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen. Zuerst unmerklich, dann mehr als deutlich als sie am Eingang ankamen. Sie öffneten die grossen Türen und sahen wie Platinius, ihnen den Rücken gewandt, im Schneidersitz leicht über der Erde schwebte. Die Kobolde sassen gebannt im Halbkreis. Die Lagerfeuer leuchteten bläulich und hell, heller als Feuerpilzholz ohne Blasebalg brennen konnte.

                „Was tut er?“ War Luscinias geflüsterte Frage. Sie hielt sich an ihrer Mutter fest als sie versuchte seine Gestalt zu sehen die im Wirbel metaphysischer Kraft gleichzeitig verzerrt und  hypnotisch war.

                „Er meditiert…“ Kam es leise von Corva und Stella gleichzeitig. Sie sahen einander kurz an, dann setzten sie die Sachen auf den Boden ab. Corva legte die Arme ihrer Tochter um Tiberia die immer noch sprachlos den vollen Frühstücksteller hielt. Stella und Corva gingen still nach vorne, die Truppenherrin ging zur Linken von Platinius ebenfalls in den Schneidersitz, die Matriarchin zu seiner Rechten. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich kurz, sie nickten einander zu, schlossen die Augen und begannen ebenfalls zu meditieren.

                „Ich bin glich wieder da…“ Flüsterte Tiberia Luscinia zu als sie sich sanft aus ihrer Umarmung befreite, den Teller ablegte und praktisch geräuschlos nach innen lief. Einen Augenblick später war sie wieder da und die kleine Patrizierin heilt sich wieder an ihrer Reitlehrerin fest. Zuerst war nichts passiert, doch nach und nach wurde der Wirbel um Platinius intensiver. Die Zeit verging und irgendwann hatten die Klerikerinnen auch jeweils ein kleineren Wirbel um sich tanzen. Erst jetzt wurde klar dass Platinius nicht einfach nur vom Boden abgehoben war, sein Haar wog in leichten Wellen von einem unsichtbaren Wind getragen. Nun begannen auch das Haar der beiden Frauen im Winde zu wiegen und wellen. Nach und nach kamen die Mitglieder des Hauses formten ein Publikum um das Schauspiel. Platinius‘ Wirbel begann in Bernsteinorange zu leuchten, bald folgten Stellas und Corvas Wirbel in Hellgrün für Erstere und einem schwachen Rot nahem Magenta für Letztere. Die Flammen wuchsen im gleichen Masse und tanzten schnell und wild. Langsam verbanden sich die Wirbel zu einem Grossen der fliessend vom Rot nahen Magenta, über Bernstein und hellgrün hin und her wellte und wogte. Platinius schwebte nun höher, Corva und Stella schwebten jetzt nun auch ganz leicht und unmerklich. Ihre Gesichter waren Ausdrücke höchsten Konzentration, all ihr Wille und all ihre Kraft war aufs Maximum fokussiert. Alle drei schwitzten deutlich, der Schweiss perlte dick und klar, irgendwann war die Kleidung komplett durchnässt und die Flüssigkeit tropfte zu Boden sich ein kleinen Pfützen sammelte. Ein Feuer nach dem anderen erlosch, ausgebrannt. Als das letzte Feuer vergangen war, begann der patrizische Fremde sich langsam abzusenken. Der grosse Wirbel war wieder in drei aufgebrochen und wurde kleiner, Corvas und Stellas folgten alsbald. Die Wirbel wurden kleiner und die Drei setzten quasi gleichzeitig auf. Weiter schrumpften die Wirbel bis auch sie quasi gleichzeitig verglommen. Sie atmeten tief ein, Platinius stand langsam aus dem Schneidersitz auf und öffnete schliesslich die Augen, schwer erschöpft und doch irgendwie belebt. Die beiden Frauen keuchten schwer und schafften es nicht aufzustehen. Luscinia war zur ihrer Mutter gelaufen und stützte sie.

                „Mama, Mama, das war unglaublich. Ich habe dich und Tante Stella noch nie so stark meditieren sehen.“ Corva hielt sich an ihrer Tochter fest. Tiberia half Stella auf die Beine geholfen.

„Selten fühlte ich solch Harmonie mit jemandem oder zwischen zwei jemanden.“ Platinius lächelte und ging langsam und vorsichtig zu Corva und half ihrer Tochter sie aufzurichten.

                „Dabei kenne wir dich doch noch gar nicht so lange.“ Corvas belustigte Stimme war schwach. Tiberia schaffte es fast nicht Stella zu halten als diese ihre letzte Kraftreserve verlachte.

                „Es war so leicht mit dir, du hast uns getragen… befeuert… ich… ich habe… es ist lange her… sehr, sehr lange her dass ich so an meine Grenzen gegangen bin.“ Corva stand jetzt aus eigener Kraft.

                „Und das nach der Erschöpfung  der letzten Tage…“ Stella musste kurz Pause zum Atmen machen

„...die Körperliche…“ sprach Tiberia leise

„…die Geistige…“ fuhr Stella fort

„…und die Seelische.“ Vollendete Corva.

 

Platinius lächelte nur schweigend. Die anderen sassen nur überwältig da, ihre Gedanken nach innen gekehrt.

Luscinia starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund einfach nur an. Als der abwegige Fremde ihr schmunzelnd zuzwinkerte fiel sie fast um. Er lachte kurz innerlich, kniete zu ihr runter und hielt ihr die Linke hin. Die kleine Patrizierin blickte ihre Mutter unsicher an. Sie nickte bestätigend und ihre Tochter ergriff unsicher die schweissnasse Hand des Fremden, der sie selbst auf einem Knie noch überragte, mit ihrer Linken. Erst schwieg sie, nach passenden Worten suchend, dann sprach sie das erste Sinnvolle was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Danke dass du meine Mama zurückgebracht hast.“ Als sie ihn spontan umarmte, fiel er fast um. „Und meine Tante Stella.“ Jetzt weinte sie, klammerte sich fester an ihn. „Und meine Reitlehrerin Tiberia.“ Jetzt waren sie doch umgefallen und alle Anwesenden mussten sich kranklachen, befreiend, kathartisch. Irgendwann hatte die Kleine sich dann ausgeheult, das Lachen war verhallt und er hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet. Er schaute ihr tief ihre mit grünen splitterartigen Farbstreifen übersäten magentafarbenden Augen, sein Gesicht und Stimme strahlten nur so von der Wärme seines Mitgefühls als er sprach. „Immer gerne.“ Er stand auf, zog sie auf ihre Füsse und küsste sie lächelnd auf die Stirn. Stille herrscht bis Tiberia sie brach als sie unerträglich wurde.

„Das war der blanke Hammer, ich wusste gar nicht dass man beim Meditieren Schwebt.“ Die Echsenreiterin gab Stella einen schnellen Kuss. „Ich wusste nicht dass du und Corva dabei schwebt.“ Die beiden Frauen sahen sie verwundert an. „Es stimmt, ihr seid so einen Zentimeter über der Erde geschwebt.“ Warf Luscinia bestätigend ein. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich mit grossen Augen an, dann schauten sie auf der grossen Fremden.

Er sprach schmunzelnd. „Euer Verdienst, nicht meiner.“ Die Klerikerinnen sahen einander wieder an und dann mussten sie wieder lachen.

„Schon seltsam, Corva und ich sollten erschlagen ein. Was heisst sollten, wir sind es. Woher kommt das? Wie konnten wir das? Wie konnten wir so an unsere Grenzen gehen?“ Stella drückte aus was alle dachten.

Platinius überlegte einen Augenblick. „Auf den Kern reduziert.“ Sagte er schlicht und zuckte kurz schmunzelnd mit den Schultern.

„Was?“ kam es von allen gemeinsam.

Tiberia war überraschenderweise die die antwortete.

                „Schmerz, Verlust kann einen auf das Wesentliche reduzieren. Mich zu verausgaben, zu trainieren bis ich fast ohnmächtig werde, hatte mir immer geholfen wenn mein Leben mich…“ Sie musste sich kurz und sah Stella einen Augenblick an. „…wenn mein Leben mich mal wieder ungefragt in den Arsch gefickt hat.“

                Corva, Stella und Luscinia blinzelten sie nur verständnislos an während Platinius sie nur warm anschmunzelte. „Aber wie,… was…“ Stammelte Corva kurz ehe Tiberia weiterredete.

                „Der Zorn, dieser ohnmächtige aus Angst und Verlust geborene Zorn, er gab mir… Fokus. Im Training all den Schmerz, all den Zorn und all die Angst… zu verbrennen, bis nichts mehr davon… da war. Das gab mir… Fokus.“ Die Echsenreiterin war den Tränen nah. Stella öffnete Tiberias Bademantel  etwas, so dass sie vom Hals übers Dekolleté über den wunderbar austrainierten Waschbrettbauch bis hin zur Gürtellinie nackt war aber ihre Brüste verdeckt blieben. Sie umarmte ihre Lieblingsechsenreiterin und kam nicht umhin den eleganten Bauch der sieben Zentimeter grösseren, gut ausgestatteten, dunkelgrauhäutigen, rubinäugigen und dunkelblauhaarigen Schönheit von Athletin liebevoll zu streicheln.

                „Warum hast du nie was gesagt? Hättest du doch nur was gesagt…“ Stella hielt sie nur noch wiegend an sich.

                „Schade dass Garrulus nicht da war. Diese Meditation war ein unglaubliches Schauspiel.“ Seufzte Luscinia die Worte. Die anderen seufzten ebenfalls, nur Tiberia lächelte jetzt wie eine Katze die einen Vogel gefressen hat. Erst dann viel ihnen auf dass sie eine schwarze Lederschlinge mit gleichgefärbten Kasten und kristallenem Bullauge um ihre rechte Schulter geschlungen hatte.

                „Dein Lichtskulpteur, du hast doch nicht etwa…?“ Sprach Stella etwas aus der Fassung gebracht aber glücklich. Tiberia nickte nur sehr selbstzufrieden. Stella gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss und drückte sie weiter an sich. Alle lachten jetzt wieder.

Schliesslich sprach Platinius schmunzelnd. „Mich deucht ihr habt mir zu essen gebracht.“ Er sah sich und dann die beiden schweissgebadeten Klerikerinnen an. Wobei ein Bad jetzt genehm wäre, aber…“ Luscinia unterbrach ihn. „Wir haben ein Badehaus, aber das Wasser ist kalt.“ Corva, Stella und Tiberia sahen Platinius und dann sich gegenseitig verschmitzt an. „Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen.“ Sagten sie gleichzeitig, Platinius lachte nur den Kopf schüttelnd. Als Stella Tiberia den Bademantel wieder ganz zu machte um sich auf den Weg zu machen, sah sie kurz zu den Elfenmännern und überlegte einen Moment.

„Warum habt ihr die ganze Zeit nichts geredet, ihr seid doch sonst gesprächiger als das.“

Sie blickten einander kurz an, bis von ihnen Pygargus schliesslich antwortete. „Naja, alles was irgendwie wichtig war wurde bereits gesagt, ausserdem…“ Er seufzte kurz „…wusste ich auch nicht was ich irgendwie sagen könnte.“ Die anderen Jungs nickten bestätigend. „Wollt ihr wie ursprünglich geplant am Mittag zum Stadthaus fahren?“

Corva und Stella sahen sich überlegend an. „Ja.“ Sagte Corva schliesslich. „Das Leben geht weiter und wartet garantiert nicht auf uns. Die Liste mit dem war fürs erste mitkommt und was hier bleibt ist in meiner Aktentasche. Die Kriegsbeute kommt mit.“

„Und die Toten?“

„Später, das ist genug Arbeit bis zum Mittag.“ Corva überlegte kurz. „Wie spät ist es überhaupt?“ Cygnus nahm seine Taschenuhr heraus die er viel brauchte um richtig zu kochen.

„Halb Zehn, Herrin“ Die Männer schauten einander kurz an. „Das ist nicht viel Zeit, da machen wir besser hinne.“ Kommentierte Cyaneus und setzten sich in Bewegung. Als sie mit Abladen begannen, hob Platinius seinen dreigezahnten Speer, und ging zu den Kobolden. Zur kleinen Überraschung der Frauen sprach er sie in melodiös akzentuiertem Hochdrakonisch an, zur grossen Überraschung aber antworte einer der Kobolde in akzentfreiem Hochdrakonisch den die beiden Klerikerinnen mit grösster Mühe kaum fertig brächten statt in ihrem üblichen Kreol aus Niederdrakonisch, Dunkelzwergisch und Dunkelelfisch mit Einflüssen des lokalen Orkdialekts. Absolut unverständlich für jemanden der nicht wie Tiberia ein Leben lang jeden Tag mit Kobolden gelebt hat oder ohne einen magischen Übersetzer höchster Güte zu besitzen. Stella kam ein Gedanke für später. Nach einigen getauschten Worten übergab Platinius dem Kobold der ihm Gesellschaft geleistet seinen Speer welchen dieser mit Stolz aufrecht hielt. Die anderen Kobolde halfen jetzt auch bei der Arbeit. Die Frauen selbst, Platinius und Luscinia sammelten ihre achen beziehungsweise das Essen ein und gingen los Richtung Badehaus. Es war Platinius der jetzt sprach.

„Wahrlich, schöne Tiberia, du bist die weiseste unter uns.“ Seine Worte waren ehrlich und von Herzen. Tiberia strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und zwinkert ihm zu sie Stella am Arm haltend ging woraufhin er innerlich lachte.

„Tiberia, das war sehr schön und so elegant was du vorhin gesagt hast. So ungewohnt, aber sehr angenehm. Wo hast du das gelernt? Ich kenne sich seit 39 Jahren und das war eigentlich nicht was ich mit dir gelernt habe. Also, wo und wann hast du das gelernt?“ Stellas Augen und Stimme verrieten Freude, Zuneigung und eine gewisse Bewunderung. Tiberia schaute kurz zu Corva und ihrer Tochter die Arm in Arm gingen.

„Corva?“ Tiberia schüttelte lächelnd, langsam den Kopf. Stella machte grosse Augen und hielt den Atem kurz an.

„Luscinia?!“ Die Echsenreiterin nickte bestätigend und fügte schnell hinzu.

„Dank ihr habe ich mir Mühe gegeben, nicht nur Orthographie und Grammatik die Corva und du mit mir geübt habt, sondern auch Literatur und, vor allem, Poesie.“ Sie küsste Stellas Wange.

„Das ist nur nicht wie ich rede, normalerweise. Es ist… anstrengend anders zu reden als gewohnt, anstrengend anders zu sein als gewohnt.“ Stella küsste ihre Wange zurück.

„Platinius hatte Recht, du bist die weiseste von uns.“ Stella legte einen Arm um ihren Hals und zog sanft Tiberias Kopf ran, dass sie praktisch Schläfe an Schläfe gingen als sie die Tür zum Badehaus öffneten.

„Mama, ich bin bereits gewaschen und ich müsste mich auch jetzt umziehen.“ Die Kleine deutete auf ihre vom Schweiss ihrer Mutter nassen Kleider. Cora sah überlegend zu Platinius dann wieder zu ihrer Tochter.

„Na schön. Geh dich frisch machen und pack auch gleich deine Sachen, wir werden heute Nachmittag wie ursprünglich geplant ins Stadthaus fahren. „Sie blickte kurz zu den Toten und musste einmal lange tief seufzen.

„Und bitte tue mir einen Gefallen. Geh ins Arbeitszimmer und schau in die Ordner unserer Toten. Ich will wissen welchen Angehörigen ich noch das Jahr vermiesen muss.“ Ihre eigenen Worte taten ihr sichtlich weh als Corva ihrer Tochter die Stirn küsste und sich die Kleine dann von ihr löste und zum Haus langsam und nachdenklich zurückging. Als sie schliesslich in der Umkleide ankam, legte Platinius bereits seine Sachen auf einer Bank ab, Stella legte einen Arm um einen der seinen.

„Geht schon mal rein, wir kümmern uns ums warme Wasser.“ Und verschwand mit ihm im Heizkeller. Tiberia war schnell entkleidet, sie trug ja nur Bademantel und Pantoffeln. Corva zog gerade ihre Seidenhose aus, gefolgt von ihrer Unterwäsche, ihr Mieder lag bereits auf der Bank.

„Tut es noch weh?“ Kam Tiberias überraschende Frage.

„Was?“ Der Echsenreiterin den Rücken gekehrt, kam Corvas etwas verwirrte Antwort

während sie ihren flachen, schulterlangen Zopf in eine matt schimmernde, durchschwitzte, schwarze Welle löste die bis zu den Spitzen ihrer Schulterblätter reichte. Tiberia legte sanft ihre Linke auf die mit Salbe verkrustete Stelle wo der verheerende Steinwurf des Ogerräubers ihr die Rippen zerschmettert hatte. Corva zuckte kurz zusammen, ungewohnt von Tiberia überhaupt berührt zu werden. Die Echsenreiterin hatte ihre Hand schnell wieder weg gezogen.

                „Tschuldigung.“ Sagte sie kleinlaut.

                „…nein.“ Corva hatte gar nicht mehr an ihre Verletzung gedacht. „Nur etwas empfindlich und warm als du deine Hand drauf gelegt hast.“ Die Matriarchin überlegte kurz.

„Das muss eine richtig gute Salbe gewesen sein, Platinius hatte mich genau einmal mit seiner Heilmagie gehandelt um mir die Rippen wieder zusammen zu setzen.“ Sie überlegte wieder kurz, während sie sich zu Tiberia umdrehte.

„Wenn wir im Wasser sind, dann wasch mir bitte die Reste der Salbe ab und taste meinen Rücken ab ob meine Rippen auch wirklich richtig zusammengesetzt wurden.“ Corva hatte Handtücher du Seife aus einem Schrank genommen, während die Echsenreiterin die Lebensmittel auf ein grosses Tablett umlud, was auch als schwimmender Tisch diente und beide betraten durch die Riesenpilztür die eigentliche Therme des Badehauses. Bald war das Tablett am Beckenrand abgestellt und Tiberia fuhr mit ihrer Rechten durchs Wasser.

„Ist schon lauwarm.“ Und kletterte hinein. Corva legte die Badesachen ab, als sie dann versuchte ins Wasser zu kommen machten sich die Belastungen der letzten Tage bemerkbar und wäre hart gestürzt, hätte Tiberia nicht verdammt schnell reagiert und sie mit Schwung am Oberkörper ins Nackentiefe Wasser gezogen hätte. Corva hielt sich nur einen Hauch von Panik entfernt an ihrer Echsenreiterin fest als diese die Matriarchin dann an den Beckenrand zog.

„Hätte übel ausgehen können, jetzt kann ich dich wenigstens noch etwas umarmen, Corva.“ Beide mussten unweigerlich lachen und liessen einander schliesslich los, dann sassen beide auf der steinernen Abstufung die als Unterwasserbank diente.

„Dafür dass du nicht auf Frauen stehst, fasst du uns ziemlich viel an. Bist du sicher dass du nicht etwas verdrängst?“ Corva verdrehte seufzend und nur ein bisschen verärgert die Augen. Tiberia senkte ihren Blick leicht beschämt.

„Tschuldigung.“ Waren wieder ihre kleinlauten Worte.

„Ach, es ist schon in Ordnung, dir ist schon klar, dass du die einzige von den Regulären bist die mich immer duzen und Corva nennen dürfen, oder? Ausserdem, Santiago und meine Kinder haben dich gern, Stella liebt dich, also mach dir keinen Stress.“ Corva hatte lachend einen Arm um Tiberia gelegt, diese zeigte überraschenderweise keine Reaktion und blickte traurig auf den Beckenboden.

„Aber nicht so sehr wie dich.“ Tiberias üblicherweise so jovialer und lauter Ton war verstörend leise.

„Was?“ Ungläubigkeit in Corvas Blick und Stimme.

Die Echsenreiterin entfernte höflich den Arm ihrer Arbeitgeberin von ihren Schultern. Corva blinzelte sprachlos als sie diese Aussage und Handlung erst einmal verarbeiten musste. Tiberia blickte sie kurz an, die Arme kleinlaut um ihre Beine geschlungen, die Füsse auf die Unterwassersteinbank gestellt.

„Du? Neidisch auf mich weil Stella mich…?“ „Du hast keinen Schimmer wie unheimlich sie dich will.“ Unterbrach Tiberia ihre Chefin.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher an den Silberschmuck, also die Ohrringe, die Halskette, die Bracelets und das Tiara was du ihr vor über hundert Jahren geschenkt hast?“

„Natürlich, der Schmuck war ein Geschenk meines Vaters und ist alles was ihm und mir von meiner Mutter geblieben ist.“ Corva seufzte. „Ich trug ihn praktisch jeden Tag meines Studiums, ich trug ihn als ich unsicher, nervös und verloren Stella kennengelernt hatte.“ Corva dämmerte langsam was jetzt kam.

„Stella mag es wenn ich ihn manchmal anhabe wenn mir uns… nahe… sind. Dann ist sie besonders… leidenschaftlich.“ Corva lief langsam und wortlos rot.

„Sie stöhnt nicht so selten dabei deinen Namen wenn sie ihren… Höhepunkt… erreicht.“ Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich kurz.

„Und ich verspreche dir, sie erreicht mehr als einen wenn sie mal anfängt Spass zu haben. Und sie hat lange Spass, das sage ich dir.“

Das Aufklatschen von Badesachen hinter den Frauen jagte den beiden einen schönen Schrecken ein. Eine offenmundige, sprachlose und grosse, erschrockene Augen machende Stella stand nackt hinter ihnen. Platinius, wieder in Frauengestalt, stand ebenfalls nackt und etwas verlegen in der offenen Tür. Die Truppenherrin schaute hilflos zum Ausgang, Platinius sah sie leicht verärgert an und blieb fest im Rahmen stehen. Stella sah wieder zu den badenden Frauen. Es war schliesslich Corva die das Schweigen brach.

„Zweihundertsechzehn Jahr.“

„Was?“ brach es hilflos von Stellas Lippen.

„Zweihundert und Sechzehn Jahre und du schaffst es immer noch mich zu überraschen.“ Dann deutete Corva ihr zwischen sie und Tiberia ins Wasser zu kommen.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Stella nach vorne kam und sich zwischen die beiden in die frisch gemachte Öffnung. Nach einer letzten, schwangeren Pause bekam Stella einen Kuss von Corva auf die Wange und bekam leise wie bestimmt ins Ohr gesprochen.

„Gib Tiberia, was sie verdient, was sie braucht.“ Stella sah hilflos zu Platinius. „Aber das ist sehr persönlich…“ Seine Miene verfinsterte sich erheblich und ein sehr strenger Blick hielt direkt den ihren. Sie sah zu Corva die sie jetzt ebenfalls streng ansah, dann zu Tiberia deren flehender Blick nicht nachliess. Schliesslich seufzte sie einmal sehr tief und lange.

„Es tut mir Leid Tiberia, ich wusste nicht, dass du so fühlst. Ich dachte es gefällt dir.“ „Natürlich hatte es mir gefallen, die ersten beiden Dekaden garantiert. Du bist dann besonders lebhaft und der Gedanke mehr wie die grosse, hübsche Corva zu sein, die immer ruhig und besonnen bleibt selbst wenn ihre mächtige Mähne von langem, glatten schwarzen Haar in Flammen stehen würde, hatte mir mehr als gefallen. Etwas mit dir zu haben was sie dir nicht geben kann, hat mich mehr als nur etwas erregt.“

Sie schluchzte kurz, fast unmerklich.

„Und der Schmuck ist auch hübsch und du wolltest ja auch nur mit mir spielen und nicht nur weil ich die einzige Frau im Haus bin die grösser ist als sie.“ Sie stiess einen kurzen, sardonischen Lacher aus. „Jetzt wo Octavius tot ist, bin ich der grösste Elf im Haus.“ Sie schluchzte lauter.

„Es hatte mir mehr als gefallen, es ist nur, es reicht mir nicht mehr und es fühlt sich so an als ob wir nicht mehr das Gleiche dabei wollen.“ Tiberia hatte Stella jetzt fest an sich gedrückt und schluchzte und weinte ihr leise in die Schulter. Die Eigentümerin jener Schulter streichelte der Reiterin tröstend das Haar und schliesslich sprach sie.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun und dann lassen wir das auch besser sein wenn es dich so stört.“ „Nein, ich mag es, ich liebe es sogar, auch jetzt noch, es ist nur dass wir dabei nicht mehr auf einer Ebene waren.“ Sie schluchzte wieder. „Ich bin nun mal nicht sie.“ Tiberia löste sich überraschend aus Stellas Umarmung, griff  ihre beiden Hände, legte Stellas Rechte auf ihren Bauch und die Linke auf Corvas welche die Handlung billigend wenn auch leicht verärgert blickend zuliess.

„Spürst du den Unterschied? Ich bin wesentlich austrainierter als sie“ Stella schwieg. Tiberia griff Corvas rechte Hand und legte sie in Stellas Linke während sie Stellas Rechte im die eigenen Finger wickelte. „Meine Nägel sind kürzer und meine Hände sind rauer. Spürst du es?“ Tiberia begann mit schlurzen ehe Stella antwortete. „Ja, doch.“  Und umarmte die Echsenreiterin wieder während jener jetzt dicke Tränen über ihre hohen Wangen  kullerte. „Ich will doch nur ich sein, dass du mich liebst wenn du mit mir liebst.“ Stella streichelte sie wieder tröstend. „Ist ja schon gut, ich mach es wieder gut.“ Nach einigen, wenigen Minuten hörte  Tiberia auf mit Schlurzen, sie sahen sich kurz fasziniert in die Augen und begann zu küssen, dann heftig und kichernd rumzumachen, ein Kichern das Corva und Platinius ansteckte als jener nun endlich neben Tiberia in Wasser stieg.

Als das Kichern endlich nachliess fragte Corva mit neckigem Unterton: „Stella, weisst du noch was du mir eine Woche nach Luscinias Geburt gesagt hast?“

„Natürlich, ich sagte ich würde der Kleinen den Schuck schenken wenn sie ihr Studium beginnt… oh.“ Corva sah sie trocken lächelnd an. Es war Tiberia die eingriff. „Das ist kein Problem, erstens habe ich den Schmuck danach immer mit viel Mühe sauber gemacht, zweitens hatte ich ihn ja einfach nur an, wir haben damit eigentlich nichts spezielles gemacht und drittens…“

                „Ja?“ kam es trocken belustigt von der Matriarchin. „Drittens weiss unsere kleine Patrizierin nichts davon. Für sie ist der Silberschmuck ja quasi <<nur>> das einzige Erbstück ihrer Grossmutter und wenn wir die Klappe halten, wird das auch so bleiben.“ Corva sah das Pärchen ernst an bis sie schliesslich lachen musste.

                „Das ist ein akzeptabler Plan. Ich hoffe nur dass an dem Tag wo die Kleine ihn anlegt, wir drei uns nicht kranklachen.“ Da mussten alle schallend lachen. Als jenes endlich abgeklungen war sah Platinius die Drei fragend an bis Corva sich schliesslich seiner erbarmte.

                „Du willst etwas fragen?“ Ein gewisses Unbehagen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das wird sehr nahe gehen, doch fühle ich es liegt im Wohlbefinden von euch Dreien wenn ich sage und frage: Corva, du sahst nicht sonderlich überrascht aus als die liebliche Echsenreiterin dir von dem intimem Spiel beichtete welches Stella gerne mit ihr spielt. Wohlgemerkt sahst du überrascht aus sie ihren Neid offenbarte, aber nun zum Fragen. Was ist der Ursprung dieses Wissens und stört dich jenes Verhalten nicht?“ Corva war wieder Stella angerückt und legte freundschaftlich ihren rechten Arm um ihre Schultern die nur ganz knapp aus dem Wasser rausragten. Nach einem langen Augenblick der Reflektion gab sie schliesslich Antwort.

                „Stella und ich haben uns am ersten Tag unseres Studiums kennengelernt als wir unser gemeinsames Zimmer im Dormitorium des Klerologikums bezogen hatten. Wir hatten uns auf Anhieb gut verstanden.“ Es war Stella die die Geschichte fortsetzte.

                „Richtige Freundinnen waren wir aber erst geworden nach einem Zwischenfall. Tiberia und du könnt das nicht wissen, aber damals war ich furchtbar schüchtern und als wir gemeinsam aus feiern gingen, da hatte ich mich so richtig volllaufen lassen um den Mut zu haben sie zu küssen, denn ich war komplett in sie verschossen seit dem Moment wo ich sie das erste Mal sah. Sie hatte dieses tolle blaue Kleid und den Silberschmuck an was diesen tollen Kontrast bildete und dann die Magenta funkelnden Augen.“ Stella seufzte verträumt während Corva fortsetzte.

                „Als wir dann am frühen Morgen wieder im Dormitorium erschöpft aber glücklich auf ihrem Bett lagen hatte sie sich auf mich gerollt. Erst dachte ich sie sei einfach nur zu besoffen um zu merken dass ich nicht ihre Matratze bin, ihr müsst verstehen ich war auch mehr als nur etwas angetrunken, aber sie war hackedicht wie Tiberia es sehr treffend ausdrücken würde. Ausserdem hatten wir uns bis dahin gut vertragen und diese ehrliche, ungefilterte Nähe und Zuneigung waren eigentlich auch nicht unangenehm und wir waren beide sowieso erschöpft ‚also warum nicht‘ war mein Gedanke oder eher mein Gefühl im glücklichen, unbelasteten Halbschlaf des Betrunkenen.

                „Das waren deine Gedanken in dem Augenblick?“ fragte Platinius etwas ungläubig.

„Naja, vielleicht nicht ganz so kohärent und klar formuliert, aber ja.“  Stella lehnte ihren Kopf sanft an Corvas Schulter die wesentlich mehr aus dem Wasser ragte als ihre.

                „Wie auch immer, wir lagen dann so da von der durchzechten Nacht ausglühend, ich hatte Stella bis dahin noch nie so locker, offen und lebendig erlebt und ich war fast schon eingeschlafen da fühlte ich ganz feuchte, ungeschickte Lippen auf meinem Mund und wie irgendjemand meine Brüste anfasste, nicht fest oder schmerzhaft, aber garantiert auch nicht besonders geschickt. Ich öffnete langsam die müden Augen, als mir genau so langsam klar wurde was gerade passierte und was ich dann erblickte waren die verliebtesten blau und grün glitzernden Opale von Augen die ich je gesehen hatte.“     Die Matriarchin seufzte kurz.

„Als mein Verstand endlich zwei und zwei zusammenzählte, tat ich das Normalste und Überlegteste was man dann hätte tun können.“

„Du hast sie sanft von dir weggedreht?“ fragte Tiberia leise aber immer noch in ihrer üblichen ungefilterten Art. Stella und Corva platzen vor Lachen.

„Natürlich nicht, sie ist praktisch unter mir rausgesprungen und stand panisch mit dem Rücken in der Ecke am Kopf meines Betts. Als ich dann zu ihr kriechen wollte, hatte sie mich getreten und ist auf die andere Seite des Zimmers geflüchtet und hatte versucht sich irgendwie in der Ecke dort zu verstecken und wiederholte panisch  dabei ständig <<ich mag keine Frauen>>. Als ich dann wieder versuchte zu ihr zu kriechen viel ich aus dem Bett und kotze mir dann auf dem Rücke liegen die Seele aus dem Leib. Ich war so besoffen, ich konnte mich nicht mehr umdrehe.“ Stella musste kurz Luft holen. „Also lag ich da, hilflos um Luft ringend, kotzend und mit den Armen hilflos umherwedelnd, auf dem kalten, harten Steinboden, sicher dass die einzige Person der ich mich jemals wirklich zu öffnen getraut habe, sich vor mir fürchtete und mich alleine das sterben lassen würde.“

„Unsere Blicke trafen sich, nach einigen quälend langen Sekunden hatte ich mich dem hilflosen Flehen dieses Häufchen Elends ergeben und sie auf die Seite gelegt, ihre Decke vom Bett gezogen und mich sie umarmend hinter sie gelegt damit sie nicht umfällt. Ich hatte ihr selbstverständlich noch den Mund ausgeräumt.“

Tiberia und Platinius waren sprachlos.

„Das war übrigens noch nicht das Peinlichste was an dem Tag geschehen war. Dazu müsst ihr wissen, dass Stella damals einen schlanken Goldring mit drei sandkorngrossen Saphiren trug. Tja, was wir damals nicht wussten dass das ein Lebenszeichenmesser war der gleichzeitig als Warnmelder und Peilsender diente wenn ihre Lebenszeichen, also, Puls, Blutdruck, Atmung oder auch zerebrale Aktivität unter irgendein bestimmtes Niveau fällt. Wenn das passiert kann der der Träger eines bestimmten Bracelets das sehen. Wie sich herausstellte trug das nicht irgendjemand sondern keine Geringere als die persönliche Zofe ihrer Stiefmutter.“

                „Stiefmutter.“ Fragte Platinius spontan.

„Ein anderes Mal. Ist kompliziert.“ Winkte Stella ab

                „Was ist dann passiert?“ fragte Tiberia ein wenig überwältig und sehr neugierig.

„Vier Stunden nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall mit Corva und mir standen meine Steifmutter Acruxa, mein Vater Santiago, ihr Vater Corvus und Matriarchin Elektra, die Herrin des Hauses Aes, also Corvas altes Haus, vor unsere Zimmertür, Sekunden davon weg jene einzutreten, hätte eine Nachbarin sie nicht reingelassen.“

                „Ihr nehmt uns auf den Arm.“ Tiberias Blick verriet mehr als etwas Unglauben.

„Oh Nein, tun wir nicht. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte war das erste was meine Steifmutter tat meinen Vater holen und eine Brieffledermaus direkt an Elektra schicken mit den Worten <<Corva+Stella in Gefahr, komme zur K-Schule, bringe Corvus>>“

                „Fünf Minuten nachdem Elektra und ihr Sohn Ferrus das gelesen hatten, hat er meinen Vater auf seinen persönlichen Raptor, damals war das Velocitas, übrigens ein Vorfahr von Efferus und Garrulus‘ Rapax, gesetzt und dann sind die Matriarchin und mein Vater wie die Irren durch halb Antrum geritten und hatten das Grosse Portal zur Theopole fast gleichzeitig erreicht. Von da an ging es direkt zu uns.“

                „Das war aber nicht das Beeindruckenste daran gewesen. Ich hatte meinem Vater nämlich nur geschrieben das meine Mitbewohnerin Corva heisst, aber nicht welches Zimmer wir waren oder wo sie herkam und ganz sicher nicht wer ihr Vater ist. Acruxa hatte das schon lange gewusst und der Ring der ein Geschenk meines Vaters war, den hatte er von ihr gerade wegen so etwas bekommen. Vielleicht nicht um zu sehen wie sein einziges Kind mit einem dröhnendem Schädel mit der eigenen Kotze besaut in den Armen ihrer Mitbewohnerin lag, aber ich hätte genauso gut vergiftet sein können.“

                „In Anbetracht der Tatsache das Alkohol ein Nerventoxin ist, ist diese Aussage eigentlich vollkommen richtig. Ausserdem haben wir über die Jahre mehr als ein Gift kennengelernt was auch derartige Symptome auslöst.“ Kam es schelmisch von Corva. Sie kicherten alle kurz.

                „Erst hatte Acruxa uns beide mit ihrer Magie entgiftet und uns auf Verletzungen untersucht. Erst nachdem peinlich geklärt war wo ich den riesigen Bluterguss auf der Schulter her hatte, hatten unsere Väter endlich Ruhe gegeben.“

                „Was war dann geschehen?“ kam Platinius‘ Frage.

„Ha, was denkst du wohl?“ kam es gleichzeitig trocken von den Freundinnen. Platinius rollte seufzend die Augen.

                „Die haben sich krankgelacht.“

„Oh ihr Armen.“ Tiberia umarmte beide.

                „Danach hatten wir eine Woche nicht geredet. Erst als ich sie auf Knien um Vergebung angefleht hatte, war Corva bereit wieder mit mir zu reden. Immerhin hatte ich sie vor ihrem Vater und ihrer Matriarchin, die ihr das Studium bezahlt obschon sie die Klerikerschule verachtet, blamiert.“

                „Warum die Verachtung?“ Platinius‘ Neugierde war geweckt.

„Elektra ist der Meinung dass dort aus talentierten Frauen erfüllt mit Idealen, Hoffnungen und Träumen ehrlose Machtelfen gemacht werden deren einziges Bestreben die Steigerung des eigenen Reichtums und Macht auf Kosten von allen und jedem.“ Waren Corvas explizierende Worte.

                „Und da hat sie auch nicht wirklich unrecht. So wie Corva es mir damals erklärt hatte war Corva eine der wenigen von denen sie und ihr Sohn Ferrus dachten dass sie davon nicht zu sehr negative verändert wird.“ Stella gab Corva ein Küsschen auf die Wange was jene zum Kichern brachte. „Und sie hatte recht und ehrlich gesagt, ohne sie wäre ich wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch… weniger.“ Crova küsste Stellas Wange was diese jetzt zum Kichern brachte. „Ohne dich hätte ich es überhaupt nicht geschafft.“ Und legte ihren Kopf schief auf den ihrer Freundin.

                „Aber weiter im eigentlichen Text. Wir redeten sehr lange und es wurde richtig persönlich und nachdem sich Stella richtig bei mir ausgeweint hatte war die Sache ausgestanden. Besser als ausgestanden, seitdem haben wir einander vertraut, seitdem…“

                „… seitdem sei t ihre echte Freundeinnen.“ Vollendete Platinius, er hatte sein wärmstes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

                „Der langen Rede kurzer Sinn, ich weiss wie sehr es Stella nach mir verlangt, wie sehr sie sich nach mir verzehren kann und wenn ich könnte, wenn ich so veranlagt wäre, Stella hätte für den Rest ihres Lebens keine ruhige Nacht.“

„Aber vergnügliche Nächte.“ Cora bekam ein weiteres Küsschen von Stella.

„Wie soll ich mich daran stören ehrlich und hingebungsvoll geliebt zu werden? Wie könnte ich mich daran stören? Ich werde es so ausdrücken, es wäre weder das erste noch das zweite Mal dass ich sternhagelvoll vor…“

Corva pausierte abrupt, äusserst unsicher auf Stella blickend. „Ich denke du kannst es ihnen erzählen, Corva.“ Waren Stellas aufbauende Worte. Corva musste sich sichtlich überwinden. „… vor verstand- und seelenzermürbender… Angst…“ Sie holte nochmal tief Luft und sprach jetzt langsam. „Dass ich sternhagelvoll und splitterfasernackt zu Stella ins Bett in ihre Arme gekrochen bin weil ich Halt brauchte, weil ich wusste dass sie für mich da sie wenn ich sie brauche und mich nicht ausnutzt wenn ich am verletzlichsten bin. Und wenn sie  mich etwas intimer berührt, dann weiss ich dass sie das dringen braucht und das hat wenig mit Sex zu tun.“

„Zweihundertsechzehn Jahre, oder?“ Platinius‘ Worte waren mehr Aussage denn Frage.

„Ja.“

                Er nickte nur warm schmunzelnd wie verstehend.

„Und um die Sache abzuschliessen, Tiberia, Stella wenn ihr bei euch alles wieder auf einer Ebene ist, dann könnt ihr, nicht nur mit meiner Erlaubnis, sondern auch mit meinem Segen Kleidungsstücke von mir nehmen wenn euch das gefällt. Passt nur auf dass es nichts ist was ich am nächsten  Tag bräuchte und…“ Corva sah Tiberia an.

                „Ja?“ kam die Echsenreiterin.

„Das nächste Mal wenn wir irgendwo eingeladen sind, will ich sehen wie gut du mit dem Schmuck aussiehst wenn du dich richtig herausgeputzt hast.“

                Tiberia lief überraschend rot an als sie das erst mal verdaut hatte, Stellas blick wechselte hin und her zwischen Tiberia und Corva, als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden könnte wen sie zuerst küssen sollte.

                Platinius schüttelte nur noch leise lachend den Kopf.

„Zwei persönliche Fragen liegen mir noch auf der Zunge, eine gross, eine klein.“

                „Dann sprich, aber das ist fürs erste die Letzten und ich hoffe du verzeihst uns wenn wir nach all dem nicht so ausführlich antworten.“

                „Das ist leicht verziehen. Was ist mit dem Ring passiert?“

Stella hob ihren rechten Arm an dem ein relativ simples Bracelet mit breiter Silberplatte hing, der einzige Gegenstand den irgendeine der Frauen anbehalten hatte.

                „Luscinia trägt ihn, sie weiss übrigens nicht was er tut, damit wollen wir sicher gehen dass wenn sie mal meint ausbüchsen zu müssen, wir sie schnell finden können falls sie wirklich in Schwierigkeiten sticht. Mein Sohn und Garrulus haben jeweils auch einen, sie aber wissen was er tut. Es war übrigens Garrulus‘ Idee. Was ist die andere Frage?“

                „Wo sind eure Mütter?“

„Meine ist tot, mein Vater hat mir nie gesagt wie. Corvas Mutter starb bei als die Höhlendecke aufgrund einer heftigen Konfrontation einstürzte. Ferrus, der die Expedition führte, grub wie ein Irrer und zerschmetterte angeblich dabei Felsen grösser als du mit den blossen Händen. Sie konnten nicht einmal sagen wie viele wirklich davon erschlagen waren, geschweige denn wer sie waren so übel waren die Leichen zermatscht worden.“

                „Wo? Wann?“

„Lange Geschichte und sehr lange her, das muss du Corvus fragen. Er war dabei. Corva hat keine Mutter seit sie zwei war.“

                „Gib Frieden Platinius, ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen.“

„Verzeihung wenn ich so viel bohre, welches Wissen möchtest du dein Eigen machen?“

                „Wer hat dir Dunkelelfisch beigebracht?“ fragte Stella glatt.

„Cyranus Bergarius.“ Antwortete Platinius genau so glatt. Tiberia sah Stella überrascht an, Corva war von der Frage alles andere als überrascht.

                „Wie hast du das gewusst?“ fragte Tiberia verwirrt.

„Er hat seinen Übersetzer in der Umkleide liegen lassen, aber sein Verständnis und seine Wortwahl haben sich nicht einen Deut geändert. Der Übersetzer ist echt, er wäre einfach nur dumm ohne hierher und unter uns alleine zukommen und es wäre genau so dumm ohne rudimentäre Sprachkenntnisse hierher zu kommen.“ Führte Stella sehr sachlich aus.

                „Du meinst die Werke von Cyranus Bergarius, oder? Weil der Mann ist vor 190 Jahren auf einer Reise verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich von wilden Tieren gefressen.“ Corvas Stimme war gefüllt mit verstecktem Misstrauen.

                „Nein, es war Cyranus Bergarius, begnadeter Fechter, geschickter Dichter, Lebemann und ein guter Freund.“

„Das hört sich sehr nach Cyranus an.“ Gestand Corva ein.

                „Wie lange kennst du ihn schon?“ war Stellas Frage.

„Jahre, ich lernte ihn auf meiner Reise gen Osten kennen, sehr lange Geschichte. Ich hoffe ihr verzieht mir wenn ich die noch nicht Kund tue.“

                „Ich denke keine von uns hat jetzt noch den Nerv für noch eine lange Geschichte, oder?“ Tiberia und Corva nickten bejahend und alle Vier lehnten sich entspannend zurück, die Gedanken wandern lassend. Nach gefühlten zwanzig Minuten viel Stella was ein, nahm Tiberias Hand und schwamm mit ihr zu Platinius.

                „Ich wollte mich noch in Tiberias Namen bedanken.“ Tiberia hatte sich zu seiner Rechten und Stella zu seiner Linken. Es war seltsam für die Frauen neben jemand so grossem zu sitzen, geschwiege denn zu baden. Das Wasser das Stellas Schultern fast ganz zudeckte und Corva wie Tiberia beim aufrechten Sitzen bis zu den Achseln reichte, berührte es Platinius trotz seiner wesentlich kleineren gegenwärtigen Frauengestalt kaum die Unterseite des Busens.

                „Wofür? Mein Gedanke war dass sie sich bereits auf dem Wagen bedankt hatte.“ Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, das bernsteinerne Licht seiner Markierungen war leicht gedämmt. Corva sah dem ganzen neugierig zu.

                „Es ist… ich wollte… Stella kann es besser ausdrücken als ich.“ Ungewohnt zaghaft versteckte sich Tiberia fast hinter ihrer Geliebten.

                „Gestern Nacht als Tiberia und ich intim waren…“

„So habe ich gehört.“ Er hatte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

                „So laut sind wir doch nicht.“ Flüsterte Tiberia zu Stella.

„Ich hörte wie Luscinia und ihre Mutter im Schaukelstuhl weinten, wie sich eure Leute im drehten, wandten und auch ins Kissen heulten, wie die Kobolde unruhig schliefen und schnarchten und nicht zuletzt wie ihr euch Nähe gegeben hattet.“ Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie kurz an ehe er sie wieder schloss. „Es war alles an der Grenze des Hörbaren, selbst für meine eher feinen Ohren.“ Er pausierte kurz überlegend. „Ich empfand euren Liebesgesang als sehr… ehrlich und…“

                „Ja?“ Die drei Frauen sahen ihn mit grossen Augen an.

„… sehr angenehm.“ Er hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und sah sie ernst wie warm an. „Solch ehrliche, unbelastete Zuneigung zu vernehmen, zu spüren ist… eine Wohltat. Es gibt mir Kraft.“ Er blickte ungewohnt melancholisch zum Beckenboden. „Es gibt mir Frieden.“ Er schaute wieder zu ihnen.

                Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens sprach er wieder. „Du wolltest etwas sagen, Stella meine Truppenherrin?“

                Stella zögerte kurz, sprach dann aber schliesslich.

„Tiberia hatte nicht gerade keine Narben an den Scheidewänden, weil… weil…“

                „Weil ein ekelhaftes Miststück von weiblicher Person es für amüsant hielt Tiberia mit dem rauen, kantigem und schmutzigem Stock ihrer Peitsche in die Geschlechtsteile widerholt zu vergewaltigen.“

                „… genau und es tut mir Leid, dass es mir nie...“ Stella schaute Tiberia tief in die rubinroten Augen. „Mir war nie in den Sinn gekommen dich nach den Narben zu fragen sonst hätte ich…, sonst hätten Corva und ich dir schon vor langer Zeit helfen können.“

                „Du hast mir doch schon so viel geholfen und…“ „Aber ich hätte dir noch mehr…“

Platinius hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

                „Stella, Tiberia, Verzeihung aber da ist einiges was Teil eures Wissens sein sollte.“ Er sah beide ernst an. „Als ich den Diagnostikzauber auf dem Wagen wirkte, erahnte ich bereits das dir Schlimmes widerfahren war. Du hattest übrigens eine Geschlechtskrankheit, bereits geheilt, weswegen unsere  Truppenherrin in Behandlung kommen muss sowie alle mit denen ihr zwei kürzlich Geschlechtsverkehr hattet. Ausserdem wird es Zeit für die Nachuntersuchungen, auch du Corva. Ansonsten kann ich euch nicht guten Gewissens in den Arbeitsalltag entlassen.“

                Corva kam rüber geschwommen, platzierte sich hinter Tiberia die Platinius zugewandt war und sagte etwas defensiv. „Das musst du doch nicht tun, ich mache das, du hast schon genug getan.“

Platinius antwortete überraschend streng. „Wohl hast du Recht, meine Matriarchin, aber ich will es tun. Es widerspricht meinem Ethos meine Arbeiten nicht zu vollenden.“

„Was ist ein Ethos?“ Fragte Stella etwas verwirrt.

„Verzeihung, Ethos bedeutet Sitte, Gebrauch oder Gewohnheit. Gemeint sind die grundsätzlichen Eigenschaften und Richtlinien von Persönlichkeit oder Regelwerk.“

                „Es ist deine Arbeitsmoral.“ Kamen Stella und Corva verstehend zusammen.

„Dein Ethos ist der Ausdruck deines ganzen Wesens.“ Platze es aus Tiberia heraus. Platinius lächelte sie mit grossen Augen und umhielt sanft hin und her wiegend ihren Kopf.

                „Sie versteht.“ Und liess die strahlende Tiberia los.

„Doch nun zum Ernsten was ich dich, schöne Tiberia, fragen wollte.“

                „Ja, süsser Prinz?“

Er wurde wieder sehr ernst.

                „Tiberia, wusstest du dass du unfruchtbar warst?“

Sie war lange still.

                „Ja,… ja, ich ahnte es... sonst wäre ich schon lange schwanger geworden.“

„Woran konntest du das erkennen?“ Fragte Corva sachlich nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war.

                „Tiberia, bitte steif auf den Beckenrand und spreize die Beine, dann zeige ich wie und erledige gleich noch die Nachuntersuchung.“ Noch als sie sich aus dem Wasser hob, wirkte er einen Diagnostikzauber und Tiberias innere Organe waren durch den Lichtskulpturschirm seiner Magie sichtbar geworden. Jener Schirm zeigte auch viele Daten in einer Sprache an die sie nicht kannten.

                „Sieht gut aus, lebendig und gesund. Irgendwelche Beschwerden?“ Er suchte ihren ganzen Körper ab. „Aufgrund einer schweren Erkrankung, wahrscheinlich der widerholten Vergewaltigung, war ihre Gebärmutter völlig vernarbt und unfähig eine befruchtete Eizelle in Empfang zu nehmen.“ Stella legte eine Hand auf eine Schulter und fragte etwas ungläubig.

„<<War>>?“

Er lächelte Stella, dann Tiberia an. Ihnen kamen die Tränen.

                „Corva, wie drücke ich es aus um jemandem Gutes zu wünschen?“

Die zu Tränen gerührte Corva antwortete leise.

                „Du gratulierst.“

„Tiberia Iacomus, Echsenreiterin des Hauses Avis, du bist bei bester Gesundheit und ich gratuliere dir zu deiner widergewonnen Fruchtbarkeit. Ich wünsche die viele gesunde und starke Kinder.“

                Tiberia sah ihn lange mit riesigen Augen ungläubig und offenmundig an. Langsam glitt sie ins Wasser. Sie öffnete die Arme mit einem fragenden Blick. Ein warmes Lächeln, offene Arme kombiniert mit einem fast unmerklichen Nicken waren alle Bestätigung die sie brauchte. Umarmend drückte sie sich langsam an den statuesken Frauenkörper und die beiden teilten sich einen langen, sanften, innigen Kuss. Als Tiberia ihn schliesslich aus der Umarmung und dem Kuss entliess, strahlte sie ungewohnt subtil, unterdrückt leckte sie sich die Lippen, erfüllt von einem zutiefst erregendem Rausch als sie sich an seiner Gestalt visuell labend an das Beckenrand lehnte.

                „So still kenne ich dich gar nicht.“ Neckte Stella nach einem langem Moment was aus allen ein Kichern hervorbrachte.

                „Freue dich nicht zu früh Stella, auf den Beckenrand.“  Er war wieder ernst, Stella sah die anderen unsicher an.

                „Je früher du es tust, desto früher sind wir fertig.“

Mit einem Ruck sass Stella dann schon am Rand. Platinius hatte den Zauber reaktiviert und kontrollierte erst ihren Brustkorb. „Sieht gut aus.“ Dann liess er den Schirm langsam am Kopf beginnend über ihren ganzen Körper gleiten. Als er auch die Gliedmassen abgesucht hatte, kam er schliesslich zu ihren Geschlechtsorganen. Warnsignale blinkten auf dem Schirm auf.

                „Bakterien.“ Sagte er professionell, sprach dann Worte seiner Herrin und seine Rechte begann grün zu pulsieren.

                „Äh, musst du…“ Stella war sehr verunsichert.

„Sei nicht kindisch.“ Kam es knapp und legte sanft die Hand auf ihren flachen Bauch. Eine übernatürliche, angenehme Wärme durchfloss den Unterleib der erleichterten Frau  und die Warnsignale auf dem Schirm verschwanden eins nach dem anderen.

                „Und?“ Stella war nervös.

„Corva, was denkst du?“ Die Matriarchin war hinter Platinius geglitten. „Ich kann die Zeichen nicht dechiffrieren, aber deine Organe sehen sehr gut aus, frei von irgendwelchen Unregelmässigkeiten und… Äh… Ich denke du hast bald deine Periode.“

                „Gut beobachtet Corva, wie mein Meister zu sagen pflegte, Magie ist keine Keule…“ „…sondern ein feines, scharfes Schwert.“ Vollendete Corva.

                „Eine universelle Weisheit und doch gerne schnell vergessen.“ Fügte eine sehr erleichterte Stella lachend hinzu als sie wieder ins Wasser glitt und sich in Tiberias empfangende Arme bewegte.

                „Wann denkst du hatte sich Stella angesteckt?“ Fragte Corva fachmännisch. „Vor vier- bis sechs Tagen schätze ich, bei Tiberia war es ein ähnliches Bild und es war klar der gleiche Keim.“

                Die Drei sahen Tiberia an.

„Es war nur die eine niedliche Kellnerin im Gasthaus wo wir während der ganzen Handelsreise unser Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatten.“ Sagte Tiberia etwas verlegen.

                „Du meinst die eine Kleine die mir ständig schöne Augen gemacht hat und jedes Mal wenn ich mit ihr versuchte zu reden nur noch stammelte und stolperte?“ Fragte Corva trocken belustigt.

                „Ja.“ Antwortete Tiberia unbeholfen.

„Bei den süssen, kleinen Brüsten, dem engem, knackigem Hintern und dann noch den verträumten Augen kann  ich gut nachvollziehen dass du nicht die Einzige warst die damit gespielt hat.“ Corva war ungewohnt jovial.

                „Das war unangebracht,  Corva.“ Kam Platinius missbilligend.

„Ach was, es sind drei Tage harter Ritt mit Efferus bis zum <<Steinbohrer>>, das war das Gasthaus, und ausserdem war eine der wenigen Dinge die sie bei mir rausgekriegt hat, dass sie bald weiterzeihen wollte. Wie heisst sie überhaupt?“

                „Civetta.“

Antwortete Tiberia nach einem langen Moment.

                „Civetta Nana.“

„Ich hatte sie nur kurz gesehen. Platinius, ich war mit einigen von unseren Leuten in eine andere Ecke um Geschäfte zu machen. Sag mal Tiberia, wie alt war sie überhaupt? Neunzehn?“

                „…Achtzehn.“

„Tiberia, was gedenkst du zu tun?“ Platinius‘ Ton war ruhig, ernst, eine gewisse Spannung versteckend.

                „Was? Ich habe keine Ahnung, ausserdem… ich…“

„Platinius, drei Tage, wahrscheinlich ist sie weg.“ Warf Stella ein, bewusst damit auch den Druck von ihrer Lieblingsreiterin zu nehmen.

                „Oder sie liegt alleine auf dem harten, kalten, schmutzigen Felsbodenaus den Geschlechtsteilen blutend vor Pein zu winden. Wäre ich nicht geschehen wäre es auch euch geschehen.“

                Die Drei sahen ihn still an und dann den Beckenboden.

„Wenn ich noch mehr erklären muss, nehme ich alles Gute zurück was ich über euch gesagt habe.“

                Nach einem Augenblick fragte schliesslich Corva.

„Tiberia, magst du Civetta?“

                Nach einem langen Moment der Introspektion, seufzte die Echsenreiterin seelisch aufgewühlt und antwortete zaghaft.

                „Ja… Ja, doch…“

„Denkst du sie hat Talente jenseits von dir das Bett wärmen und mir das Essen bringen?“

                „… Ja, ich denke schon.“

„Wirst du dich um sie kümmern und sie trainieren, damit sie in der Selektion der Grossen Schulen nicht völlig versagt? Du wirst die Hauptverantwortung tragen.“

                „Ja, ja das werde ich.“

„Also gut, damit ist es entschieden. Du gehst sie holen, falls sie denn auch kommen will. Sie wird mit Luscinia zur Schule gehen und von ihr Nachhilfe bekommen. Es wird eine gute Übung für meine Tochter sein, in mehr als einer Hinsicht.“

                „Fraglich ist jetzt wer von uns mitreitet.“ Fügte Stella an.

„Dafür haben wir echt keine Zeit. Die Waren müssen abgeliefert werden, sonst kommen einige unserer Handwerksbetriebe ins Stottern und wir riskieren mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Dauerlieferverträge. Ausserdem stapeln sich bestimmt die Anfragen und die Gerichtssachen sowieso. Und ich will gar nicht an die vielen Kranken denken die sich bestimmt in unserer Kapelle angesammelt haben. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl wir zwei sind die einzigen kompetenten  Heilerinnen unseres Stadtteils. Da sind doch mindestens zwei weitere Klerikerinnen in unserem Steuerbezirk. Ich meine wir haben mit denen Notfallverträge gerade weil wir nicht immer alle beide da sind.“ Corvas Frustration war greifbar.

                „Deren Preise sind Wucher und Arschlöcher sind die auch.“ Sagte Tiberia leise während sie ihre liebste Bettgespielin näher an sich drückte.

                „Diese Umstände ändern nichts an der Tatsache dass auch ich hier bleiben muss. Ich kann nicht weglaufen um einer zu helfen die es wahrscheinlich überleben wird, nicht wenn ich weiss dass ich hier von vielen gebraucht werde.“ Fügte Platinius mit einer gewissen, versteckten Grimmigkeit an.

                „Dann kann keiner von uns gehen. Was könnten wir tun?“ fasste Stella zusammen ehe ihr der kreative Funke einer aufkeimenden Idee das Gesicht erhellte.

                „Warum komme ich erst jetzt drauf?! Ich gehe nach dem Bad unseren Medizinschrank kontrollieren und hoffe dass noch was Passendes da ist. Falls nicht, wirst du, meine liebste Bettgespielin Tiberia, mit Civetta zum nächsten Tempel reiten und sie da behandeln lassen. Du wirst auf jeden Fall mit ihr vor Ort in den nächsten Tempel zur Untersuchung gehen. Im schlimmsten Fall wird die Medizin und die Behandlung vor Ort ihr die Zeit geben hierher zu kommen und sich von Platinius behandeln zu lassen.“ Sie musste kurz lachen. „Ich werde das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass wenn er eine Krankheit kuriert das ungefähr so ist als ob man drei bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Minotauren schickt um einen alten, besoffenen, verkrüppelten Goblin zu verhaften.“ Sie lachten alle kurz ehe Paltinius, sichtlich zufrieden, hinzufügte.

                „Ehe du losreitest, schöne Echsenreiterin, lass mich die was aus meiner Medizintasche geben, für den schlimmsten Fall.“

                „Warum sagst du das erst jetzt und nicht schon vorhin?“ Stella brachte zum Ausdruck was alle drei Frauen dachten.

                „Begrenzte Mittel die ich gegenwertig nicht schnell oder überhaupt ersetzten kann. Zumindest ist das der Hauptgrund, andere wären…“

                „Du wolltest sehen was wir tun, warum wir es tun und wie wir bewerten.“ Sagte Corva selbstzufrieden, Platinius nickte ebenso selbstzufrieden.

                „Überrascht mit dem Resultat?“ Fragte Stella.

„Nein.“

Er lächelte überraschend erleichtert und entkrampft als er sich zurücklehnte und hinzufügte. „Entzückt.“

Er sah Tiberia in die Augen und strich einmal sanft durch die ganze Länge ihres nassen Haars.

„Gestärkt und beschwingt sogar.“

                Er liess einen langen erleichternden Seufzer heraus.

„Auch wird sie noch Geld brauchen. Da fällt mir, dies hier solltet ihr noch wissen oder besser gesagt, euch klar machen. Es ist klar mein Wille bei euch zu bleiben und Teil eures Hauses zu sein, deswegen will ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich auch ich eine Vergangenheit mit vielen alten lasten habe. Darum rate ich euch dringend an euch nicht zu sehr auf meine Kraft zu verlassen, nicht einmal weil ich sie nicht teilen will, sondern weil meine Vergangenheit mich einholen könnte. Ausserdem hat meine Erfahrung mich gelehrt mich nie zu sehr auf einen Vorteil zu verlassen und seihe er noch so gut.“

                Die Frauen nickten verstehend.

„Du kannst aber noch Efferus heilen, oder? Sonst braucht Tiberia mindestens vier Tage.“ Schob Corva noch hinterher.

„Mit Vergnügen, Ich gebe zu ich bin neugierig auf jene Civetta… äh…“

„Nana, sie heisst Civetta Nana.“ Informierte Tiberia gut gelaunt.

                „Civetta Nana.“ Wiederholte er vergnüglich.

„Platinius, etwas noch, die anderen wissen nicht das du deine Gestalt ändern kannst. Vielleicht sollte dieses Detail fürs erste unter uns bleiben.“ Suggerierte  Stella in gut gelauntem wie besonnenem Ton.

                „Damit wäre ich mehr als einverstanden.“

„Ich hätte noch Frage, warum hast du wieder deine Frauengestalt angenommen?“ Tiberias Stimme verriet Neugierde wie Verwirrung.

                „Weil ihr mich bereits so kanntet und weil ich wusste, dass es dir Freude bereitet, schöne Reiterin.“ Sie kicherten alle kurz.

                „Ich sage nicht dass du das auch nicht so meinst, aber du bist jemand der immer mehrere Gründe hat etwas zu tun als er angibt.“ Kommentierte Tiberia schelmisch. Er blinzelte verständnislos.

                „Ich bin überzeugt keinen anderen Grund angedeutet zu haben.“

„Nicht mit deinen Worte, sondern mit deinem Körper.“ Neckte Tiberia sehr kryptisch und leckte sich lustgeladen die Lippen. Ebenso verwirrt sah Stella Platinius‘ statuesken Augenweide von Frauengestalt von Kopf bis zur bildschönen Oberweite die über dem Wasserspiegel schwebte, da verstand sie was Tiberia meinte und flüsterte etwas in Corvas Ohr und die drei Frauen mussten herzhaft lachen. Er verstand immer noch nicht was los war und sah die Drei etwas hilflos an. Schliesslich erbarmte sich ihm Tiberia, löste sich von ihrer Stella und umfasste den wie aus Marmor gemeisselten Waschbrettbauch des Verwirrten, küsste ihm verspielt die Wange und flüsterte ihm etwas auf Zehenspitzen ins Ohr. Er lief hochrot an und verschwand bis zum Kinn im Wasser.

                „Du kannst so niedlich sein, weisst du das?“ Sagte sie sich seinen Kopf kurz an ihren wohlgeformten, fülligen Busen drückend ehe sie sich wieder an ihre Geliebte Stella schmiegte, die sich zusammen mit Corva kranklachte.

                Als diese sich wieder etwas eingekriegt hatte hob sie sich mit einem Ruck aus dem Wasser auf den Beckenrand. „Ich bin jetzt dran, oder?“ sagte sie immer noch lachend. Er sah die Drei hilflos an. Tiberia kam wieder auf ihn zu und zog ihn zu Corva.

                „Jetzt sei nicht kindisch.“ Sagte Stella mit mehr als etwas Schadenfreude. „Mach die Nachuntersuchung, ausserdem glaube ich habe ich dir eine neue Frisur versprochen.“

                Er fasste sich langsam lachend an die Stirn, Stella glitt hinter hin und machte seine alte etwas zerzauste klitschnasse Frisur auf und liess sich von Tiberia Seife geben liess während sie ihn einmal rücklinks langsam ins Wasser drückte bis nur noch sein Gesicht an der Luft blieb.

                „Jetzt haben wir dich, Bursche.“ Deklarierte Corva verspielt herrisch, während die Symphonie der Unbelastetheit des Gelächters der drei Elfinnen ihn langsam ansteckte.


End file.
